Sarsıcı Yolculuk
by Alessandra111
Summary: Düşmanın için plan yaparken daha dikkatli olmalısın. Sonuçları senin için 'sarsıcı' olabilir.
1. Sarsıcı Yolculuk

**1.Bölüm: Sarsıcı Yolculuk**

Hogwarts'ın üzerine pırıl pırıl parlayan güneşin muhteşem altın rengi düşmüştü. Ancak ormana doğru koşturan bir grup öğrenci, bu muhteşemlikle kesinlikle ilgilenmiyordu.

"Hadi James!" diye bağırdı Sirius.

"Beni bekleyin, beni bekleyin!" Peter soluk soluğa peşlerinden koşuyordu. James bir kahkaha attı.

"Daha hızlı Kılkuyruk!"

"Size söylüyorum, başımız derde girecek."

"Oyunbozanlık yapma Aylak!" diye söylendi Sirius. "Hadi, burası uygun." Yasak Orman'ın tehlikeden uzak olacak kadar okula yakın, ancak suçüstü yakalanamayacak kadar da içerisinde bir yerde konuşlandılar.

Sirius asasının tek hareketiyle küçük bir ateş yaktı. Üstüne ufak bir kazan oturtup, cüppesinin cebinden çıkardığı kavanozu dikkatli hareketlerle içine boşalttı. Yanında yere çöküp birtakım otları ayıklamaya başladı.

"Onları nereden buldun?" diye sordu Remus.

"Yürüttüm," diye omuz silkti Sirius. Elini şişkin cüppesine atıp, sıvı gibi akıyormuş hissi veren bir kumaş yığını çıkardı.

"Pelerin için sağ ol dostum." diyerek James'e uzattı. James güldü.

"Rica ederim. Kalsın, sonra alırım." Pelerini sırıtarak tekrar cebine koyan Sirius kazandaki sıvıyı karıştırdı.

"Neye benzeyecek?" diye sordu Peter heyecanla.

"Koyulaşacak Kılkuyruk." diye cevapladı Sirius sabırsızca.

"Keşke iksir dersinde de bu özeni göstersen Patiayak." dedi Remus yan gözle ona bakarak.

"Dersler kimin umurunda?" Sirius havalı bir şekilde elini salladı. "Yani senin dışında." diye ekledi Remus'a gülümseyerek. Remus gözlerini devirip James'e döndü. James sırıtarak omuzlarını silkti.

"Sadece eğlence Aylak. Hem hafta sonunda yapacak ne işimiz var ki?"

Remus 'şu sizin eğlence anlayışınız' der gibi bir hareket yapıp, arkasındaki ağaca yaslandı.

"Burada mantıklı tek insan ben miyim?"

"Doğru kelime 'ciddi' olacaktı Aylak." Sirius sırıtarak kazana bir tutam ot attı. James yanına otururken Peter da telaşla onu izledi.

"Bu plan hiç hoşuma gitmiyor." dedi Remus ciddi bir tavırla.

"Ah! Duydun mu Çatalak? Sınıf başkanı kızıyor. Puan da düşürecek misin Aylak ha?" Sirius sırıtıyordu. Remus kendi kendine mırıldanarak arkasını döndü. O döner dönmez Sirius, James'e imalı bir bakış attı. James kaşını kaldırırken, arkadaşı sırıttı. Çok hızlı gelişen bu bakışmayı fark etmeyen Remus gözleriyle etrafı tarıyordu. Sirius bir tutam ot daha atıp, sıvıyı karıştırdı.

"İksire ne gerek vardı anlamıyorum. Yeterince gürültü patırtı çıkarıyordunuz." Remus onlara dönüp, tekrar ağaca yaslandı.

"Küçük bir şaka Aylak," dedi James göz kırparak. "Sürpriz!"

"Sümsükus'tan sonsuza dek kurtulmak _sürpriz_ olurdu." diye homurdandı Sirius.

"Dur bir dakika!" dedi Remus doğrularak. "Bu Snape için mi?" Sirius ve James yine bakıştılar.

"Eğlenecek başka kim var Aylak?" diye sordu Sirius sakince.

"Benim sevgilimden uzak durmasını istiyorum." diye atıldı James. "Lily artık ona yüz vermiyor, ama o hâlâ yoluna çıkıyor."

"Hatırlatmak hoşuma gitmese de Lily senin sevgilin değil Çatalak." Sirius tembelce gülümsedi. James aldırmayarak omzunu silkti.

"Şimdilik, ama bir gün olacak." Hepsi onun kararlılığına gülümserken, hiçbiri umudunu yıkmaya kalkışmadı. Remus ağaçtan uzaklaştı.

"Eğer Snape'e bir şey yaparsanız, son senenizi göremeden atılırsınız. Ciddi söylüyorum. McGonagall'ın sabrı taşmak üzere."

"Sakinleş Aylak. Snape'i öldürmeyi düşünmüyoruz. Gerçi bana kalsa-"

"SIRIUS!"

"Tamam, tamam."

"Küçük bir şakadan öteye geçmesin Sirius, ciddiyim."

"Tamam, dedim ya." dedi teskin edici bir şekilde Sirius. Remus dikkatle arkadaşının yüzünü incelerken, Sirius bakışlarına 'sorun yok' gülümsemesiyle karşılık verdi. Remus başını sallayıp tekrar ağaca yaslanırken, Sirius kazanda kaynayan garip sıvıya döndü. James, cüppesinin cebinden bir snitch çıkarıp, tembelce sırtüstü uzandı. Seri hareketlerle snitchi havaya fırlatıp yakalamaya başladı. Peter, açık kalmış ağzı ve hayran bakışlarıyla her hareketini takip etmeye koyuldu. Bir süre Peter'ın hayranlık ciklemeleri hariç, sessizlik içinde geçti.

"Az kaldı," diye bildirdi Sirius. "Kaldır şunu James." James sırıtarak doğrulup, snitchi cebine koydu. Sirius kazana birkaç tutam ot daha attı. Ancak birden kazandan yüksek bir tıslama çıktı. Hepsi o tarafa dönerken, sıvı sabrı taşmış gibi, tehlikeli sesler çıkararak fokurdamaya başlamıştı.

"Bu normal mi?" dedi James temkinli bir şekilde ayağa kalkarken. "İçine ne attın Sirius?"

"Bilmi- ne oldu şimdi böyle?" Sirius şaşkın görünüyordu. Kazandaki sıvı hızla fokurdayıp kabararak kenarlardan taşmaya başladı.

"Sirius çekil oradan!" diye söylendi Remus. Sirius asasını kaldırmış bir şeyler mırıldanıyordu.

"Bak, bu karışımı hazırlamak kolay olmadı tamam mı?" diye homurdandı bir yandan.

"Remus haklı Sirius, zarar verebilir. Vazgeçsek daha iyi." Sıvı yayılırken James hafifçe geriledi.

"Geri çekil Peter!" Kazan tehlikeli bir şekilde iki yana sallandı.

"Off, hayır olamaz!" Sirius asasını kaldırmış sallanan kazanı sabitlemeye çalışırken, Remus arkasından yaklaştı.

"Sirius hayır!"

"Aylak kapa çeneni!" Sağdan soldan bağırılan sözler, kazanın, kaynamanın sarsıcı etkisiyle devrilmesini engelleyemedi. Kahverengi sıvı hızla toprağa yayılırken, James atik bir hareketle gerileyip, Peter'ı da kolundan yakalayarak geriye çekti. Sirius cüppesine bulaşan sıvıdan kaçınmak isterken, küfreden Remus'a takılıp tökezledi. Remus Sirius'u hızla yakaladı ve birlikte geriye doğru devrildiler. Üstlerine bulaşan çikolata renkli sıvı bir an kırmızı kırmızı parıldadı. Bir saniye sonra ise Sirius ve Remus ortadan kayboldular.

James ve Peter şaşkınlık içerisinde kaybolan arkadaşlarının bulunduğu yere bakakaldılar.

"NE?" James dehşet içinde boş kazana ve yerde çamurlaşan sıvıya gözlerini dikti.

"Nereye kayboldular?" Sesi korkulu bir fısıltıdan öteye geçemedi. Peter korkuyla kekeledi.

"Bil- bilmiyorum James."

* * *

Ağaçların arasında hafif kırmızı bir parıltı yanıp hızla sönerken, bir kol, bacak ve cüppe karışımı ışığın orta yerinde belirdi.

"Off!"

"Kahretsin Sirius!" Remus kendini Sirius'tan kurtarmaya çalışıyordu. Bir süre debelendikten sonra, ikisi birlikte ayağa kalkmayı başardılar.

"Ne oluyor?" diye sordu Sirius şaşkın bir vaziyette.

"Ağaçlıktayız yine."

"İyi de James nerede?"

"Bilmiyorum." dedi Remus etrafına bakınırken. Yere bakıp kazan falan göremeyince hızla Sirius'a döndü.

"Ne iksiriydi o?"

"Hıı?" dedi Sirius boş bulunup sıçrayarak. "Şey- ee…"

"Şeyi falan yok Sirius, ne iksiriydi söyle?"

"Sarsıcı Yolculuk," diye hafifçe mırıldandı Sirius suçlu bir şekilde.

"Seni sersem!" Remus şok ve kızgınlık içinde arkadaşına bakıyordu. "Bir zaman geçişi iksiri demek ha? Kafayı mı yediniz siz? Slughorn zaman iksirlerinin çok tehlikeli olduğunu defalarca söylemedi mi? Hem-" Durakladı. "İyi de bu tarz iksirlerin yapılması en az bir ay sürer Sirius!" Sirius kıpırdandı. Remus sorarcasına kaşlarını kaldırdı.

"Ee- şey-" dedi Sirius kekeleyerek, "Bir aydır ihtiyaç odasında kaynıyordu, ama olması için, en son bir saat açık havada kaynamalı yazıyordu." Remus hoşnutsuzlukla elini saçlarından geçirdi.

"Bir aydır, benden habersiz ihtiyaç odasında iksir yaptınız."

"Seni korumak için-"

"Ah, demek korumak için?" Remus'un gözleri kısılmıştı.

"Yemin ederim Remus, bak en sonunda söyledik."

"Müdahale edemeyeceğim an geldiğinde," Sirius cevap vermedi. Suçlu bir tavırla ona bakarken, Remus derin bir nefes aldı.

"Tamam, olan oldu. Şimdi James'i bulalım. İksirin detaylarını öğrenelim." Sirius cüppesinden kırışık bir kâğıt çıkarıp uzattı. Remus kâğıdı alınca başını salladı.

"En azından yazmayı akıl etmişsiniz. Hangi malzemede hata yaptın?"

"Baldıran otundan sonra, beş dakika bekleyip beş tutam gerçekotu attım." Parşömeni inceleyen Remus başını iki yana salladı.

"Seni aptal! Burada dört tutam gerçekotu yazıyor."

"NE?" diye bağıran Sirius parşömeni kaptı. Bir dakika sonra başını kaldırıp, karşısında kollarını göğsünde kavuşturmuş, bir ayağıyla sinirlice tempo tutan Remus'a baktı.

"Tamam, hata yapmışım. Ama anlamıyorum nasıl etkilendik, iksiri içmedik ki?"

"Beş tutam ot atınca içmeye gerek kalmıyor demek ki," dedi Remus alayla. Sirius dudaklarını ısırarak, omuzlarını silkti.

"Bu geri dönülmüyor anlamına gelmez Remus."

"Elbette dönülüyor, ama ancak uygun panzehiri bulursan." diye soludu Remus. "Elbette panzehir yapmak aklınıza gelmemiştir, değil mi?" Sirius rahatsız bir şekilde yere bakarak olumsuzca başını salladı.

"Anlaşıldı. Gidip nerede olduğumuzu ve James'i bulalım. Bu arada kendine hâkim ol."

"Kendime niye hâkim oluyorum?" diye sordu Sirius şaşkınca.

"Bu iksire 'Sarsıcı' denmesinin bir sebebi var, seni aptal! Görmekten hiç hoşlanmayacağın şeyleri göreceğin bir yere ya da zamana gidiyorsun. Dikkatle araştırmadınız mı?"

"Elbette araştırdık." diye savundu Sirius. "Amaç da buydu zaten; Snape'i biraz _sarsmak_ istemiştik."

"Daha açık konuşayım," diye söylendi Remus. "İksir Snape'e değil de, sana bulaştığına göre, her nereye geldiysek, burada öncelikle _senin için_ sarsıcı şeyler olacak. Kendine hâkim ol." Sirius kaşlarını çattı.

"Benim- ah kahretsin!"

"Anlamaya başladığını görüyorum."

"Tamam," dedi Sirius sıkıntıyla. Bir nefes aldı. "İksir sana da bulaştı ama." diye ekledi.

"Muhtemelen ben de sarsıcı şeyler göreceğim Sirius, ama önce sana bulaştığı için seninkiler daha kötü olacak."

"İyi, gidip James'i bulalım o zaman. O yardım eder." Remus kolundan tuttu.

"James'i yalnızken yakalamamız gerekecek."

"Tamam," dedi Sirius tekrar otomatikman.

Ağaçların arasında biraz ilerleyip, Hogwarts'ı daha iyi görebilecekleri bir yere geldiler. Remus başını kaldırıp gökyüzüne baktı. Açık, güzel ve güneşli bir havaydı. Akşam dolunay olmaması için dua edip, sıkıntıyla ofladı. O sırada havada hafif bir dalgalanma oldu ve etraf soğudu. Bir an ikisi de nefes alamadıklarını hissettiler.

"Ne oluyor?" dedi Remus sıkılarak.

"Ruh Emiciler!" dedi Sirius gözleri fal taşı gibi çıkışa doğru bakarken. İki Ruh Emici okul kapısının yakınına doğru süzülüyordu.

"Merlin aşkına! Okulda Ruh Emiciler ne arıyor?"

"Okulda değiller, dışarıdalar. Sanki kapıyı bekliyor gibiler." Sirius bir süre onları izledi.

Binanın girişinden neşeli sesler yükselmeye başladı ve ikisi birden döndüler.

"Burada bir şeyler dönüyor Remus, ama ne olduğunu burada bekleyerek anlayamayız. Biraz yaklaşalım."

"Sirius hayır!" Ancak Remus'un itirazını dinlemeyen Sirius ağaçlara gizlenerek biraz ilerledi. Remus söylenerek peşinden gitti.

Öğrenciler gruplar halinde dışarı çıkmaya başlamışlardı. Hademe kapıda bir takım kâğıtları kontrol ediyordu.

"Hogsmeade gezisi," dedi Remus usulca.

Sirius başını salladı. "Burada da mı Cumartesi?"

"Şart değil aslında," diye fısıldadı Remus. "Başka bir gün de olabilir. Sarsılacağımız bir gün."

Kontrolden geçen öğrenciler konuşa konuşa bahçeyi geçerken, Sirius merdivenlere fırlayıp, bir çalıyı siper alarak duvara yapıştı.

"Beni öldüreceksin sen!" diye fısıldadı Remus hızla yanında yerini alırken. Sirius susmasını işaret edip, izlemeye devam etti.

"Belki de Hogsmeade'e gitmeliyiz. James orada olacaktır."

"O zaman çıkar çıkmaz peşine takılırız Remus, bekleyelim." Bir süre duvara yapışık vaziyette beklediler. Aslında saklanmasalar bile etrafta dolaşan bir sürü öğrenci arasında iki altıncı sınıf öğrencisi hiç de dikkat çekmezdi. Yine de riske girmediler. Az sonra Remus sessizliği bozdu:

"Sirius fark ettin mi bilmiyorum, ama deminden beri hiç tanıdık bir yüz görmedim."

Sirius endişeyle soludu. "Evet Aylak, ben de görmedim." Bir süre daha sessizce beklediler.

Sırada bekleyen sarışın, soluk yüzlü bir çocuğun sesi etrafta çınladı. _"Burada mı kalıyorsun Potter? Ruh Emici'lerin yanından geçmeye korkuyor musun?"_ Sirius heyecanla Remus'un kolunu sıktı. Ancak Remus tepkisiz kaldı. Sarışın çocuk yanındaki gorile benzeyen iki çocukla katıla katıla gülüyordu. Sirius dönüp Remus'a baktı.

"O çocuğu tanımıyorum. Hiç görmedim." dedi Remus düşünceli bir şekilde. Sirius omzunu silkti.

"Ama Potter dedi, sen James'ten başka Potter tanıyor musun? Ailesi dışında?" Sirius durdu ve endişeyle ekledi: "Ortalıktan kaybolunca tamamen yok olmuş olamayız değil mi?"

"Hayır, Sirius olamayız elbette, ancak-" Birden soluğu kesildi. Sirius onun bakışlarını takip ederek hızla döndü ve gözleri şokla büyüdü.

İkisi birlikte dehşet içerisinde kapıdan çıkan adama bakakaldılar. İlk toparlanan Sirius oldu.

"Bu sensin!"

"Görüyorum Sirius," dedi Remus şaşkınca.

"Sen çok-" derken durakladı Sirius, doğru kelimeyi bulmaya çalışarak.

"Yaşlı," diye tamamladı Remus arkasından bakarken. "Yıllar geçmiş olmalı."

O sırada bir öğrenci seslendi: _"Profesör Lupin!"_ Lupin dönüp onunla konuşurken, ilerdeki duvarın yanında iki çocuk hayrete düşmüş bakışlarla geleceğin profesörüne bakıyorlardı.

"Öğretmen mi oldun?" Sirius ağzı açık Remus'a döndü. En az onun kadar şaşkın görünen Remus, ağzını açtı ve söyleyecek bir şey bulamayınca tekrar kapattı.

"Demek ki gelecekteyiz." dedi Sirius hevesle. "Hem o kadar da yaşlı görünmüyordun, belki otuz beş falan." Remus ona bir bakış atıp daha iyi görebilmek için bir adım attı. Göze çarpmamaya dikkat ederek, dikkatle iki öğrenciyle konuşan kendi benliğine dikti gözlerini. O sırada içerden çıkan bir grup öğrenci onu selamlayarak ilerlediler. Profesör Lupin bir-iki dakika sonra içeri girdi. Sirius dönüp gözleri parlayarak arkadaşına baktı.

"Hey, tamam sarsıldın biliyorum." dedi gülerek.

"Komik değil Sirius, sadece şaşkınım. Ne yapmamız gerek bilemiyorum."

"Eh, ben biliyorum, zaman sana uymazsa sen zamana uyacaksın dostum." Sirius hâlâ muzipçe gülüyordu. Remus kaşlarını çattı.

"Umarım aklından kötü bir şey geçmiyordur Sirius. Şu anda başımızı belaya sokmak hiç de iyi bir fikir sayılmaz."

"Gelecekteyiz dostum, nasıl bir belaya bulaşabiliriz ki?"

"Aklında ne var Sirius bilmiyorum, ama beni iyi dinle; kendimize kesinlikle görünemeyiz."

"Niye ki? Ben büyümüş ve daha yakışıklı olmuş halimi görmek isterim." Remus başını iki yana sallayarak, ona döndü.

"Ciddi olmayı deneyecek misin Sirius?"

"Tamam, tamam dinliyorum."

"Geçen yıl zaman döndürücüler hakkında anlattıklarımı hatırlıyor musun?"

"Evet, galiba."

"Kendimize görünmemeliyiz Sirius. Yani ya James ya da Peter'ı bulmalıyız. Bize o gün neler olduğunu anlatabilirler."

"Tabii hatırlıyorlarsa." dedi Sirius.

"Umarım hatırlıyorlardır," dedi Remus kaygıyla. "Çünkü geri dönmek zorundayız. Burada kalamayız. Ancak bir şey daha var."

"Ne var?" dedi Sirius sabırsızca.

Remus başını olumsuzca salladı. "Sirius, James'in artık burada olduğunu sanmıyorum."

"Niye? Ah! Evet, haklısın. O da öğretmen değildir herhalde. Benim kesinlikle olduğumu sanmıyorum." Güldü. Remus da hafifçe gülümsedi. Sonra içini çekti.

"James'in yerini öğrenmeliyiz. Ayrıca panzehir için Hogwarts kütüphanesine de girmek zorundayız." Sıkıntıyla Sirius'a baktı. "Kimseye görünemeyiz Sirius, bu iş zor olacak."

Sirius ona bakarken gözleri ışıldadı. "Pelerin!" dedi heyecanla elini cüppesine daldırarak. "İyi ki James hemen geri almamış." Kumaşı sırıtarak Remus'a doğru kaldırdı. Ancak Remus hâlâ düşünceli görünüyordu.

"Dostum," dedi Sirius elini omzuna atarken, "Benim için sarsıcı olması gerekiyordu, senin için değil. Hem öğretmen olmanın neresi sarsıcı?"

"Ben sadece biraz şaşırdım Sirius." dedi Remus usulca. "Beklemiyordum." Sirius omzunu sıktı. "Senin adına sevindim dostum, bunu hak ediyorsun." Remus güldü.

"Sağ ol dostum. Dalga geçmedin?"

"Önce bir geri dönelim, o zaman geçerim." İkisi birden kahkahayı patlatırken, ellerini ağızlarına kapattılar. Sirius pelerini ikisinin üstüne dikkatle örttü ve hayatlarında ilk kez Hogwarts girişinden içeri tedirginlikle girdiler.

* * *

"Sakın kimseye çarpma Sirius!"

"Bunu daha önce de yaptım Aylak."

"Tamam, sessiz ol. Hogsmeade günü olduğuna göre, okulda kalan öğrenci sayısı az demektir. Bu bizim için iyi." Sirius başını salladı. Giriş Salonu'nu geçerken, yetişkin çağdaki erkek çocuklarına has burunları havadaki muhteşem yemek kokusunu aldı.

"Cadılar Bayramı," diye fısıldadı Sirius Remus'un kulağına. Remus başını salladı.

"Demek Hogsmeade gezisi bu yüzden. Akşam da şölen olmalı."

İkisi birlikte yavaş adımlarla mermer merdivenleri çıktılar. Üçüncü kat koridorunda temkinli adımlarla ilerlerken, Remus hızla soludu. İkisi de durup önlerinde amaçsızca yürüyen dağınık saçlı çocuğa şaşkınca baktılar.

"James!" diye fısıldadı Sirius. Remus olumsuzca başını salladı. "O James değil, hatırlasana yıllar geçti."

Sirius'un sevinci bir anda sönerken, Remus onu itekledi. Çocuğun peşine takıldılar. Çocuk düşünceli bir ifadeyle duraklayıp etrafına bakındı. Sanki karar vermeye çalışıyor gibiydi. Tam başka bir koridora sapıyordu ki, odaların birinden bir ses, "Harry?" dedi. Çocuk döndü ve bir kapıdan dışarı bakan Profesör Lupin'i gördü. Sirius, pelerinin altında heyecanla Remus'un kolunu sıktı.

 _"Ne yapıyorsun?" dedi Profesör. "Ron'la Hermione nerde?"_

 _"Hogsmeade'de," dedi Harry denen çocuk aldırmıyormuş gibi davranarak._

 _"Ah," dedi Lupin. "Niye içeri girmiyorsun? Bir sonraki dersimiz için az önce bir Garkenez getirdiler."_

 _"Bir ne?"_ diyen çocuk içeri girerken, Sirius ve Remus pelerinin altında olabildiği kadar hızla arkasından girmeyi başardılar. Arka tarafta güvenli bir köşede durup izlemeye başladılar. Remus düşünceli bakışlarla kendisini ve Harry denen çocuğu süzerken, onun James'e olan benzerliği karşısında tekrar şaşırdığını hissetti ve anlamlı gözlerle Sirius'a döndü. Sirius başını sallayıp, elini dudaklarına götürdü.

Önlerinde Profesör Lupin bir yandan çay içerek Harry'yle sohbet ediyordu.

 _"Seni kaygılandıran bir şey mi var, Harry?"_

 _"Hayır," dedi çocuk sıkıntılı görünerek. Sonra birden fincanını masaya koydu. "Evet," dedi._

 _"Böcürt'le boy ölçüştüğümüz gün var ya?"_

 _"Evet?"_

 _"Niye benim boy ölçüşmeme izin vermediniz?"_

 _"Bunun apaçık ortada olduğunu sanıyordum, Harry."_

 _"Niye?"_

 _"Böcürt'ün senin karşına çıktığında Lord Voldemort'un biçimine bürüneceğini varsaydım."_

Çocuk şaşkınlık içerisinde Profesör'e bakarken, Sirius da benzer bir ifadeyle Remus'a baktı. Remus konsantre olmaktan yorgun bir bakışla Sirius'a döndü. Şu ana kadar –Garkenez ve Böcürt'ü düşününce- Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma öğretmeni olduğunu anlamıştı, ancak bu aslında en iyi dersi sayılmazdı. Öte yandan Harry denen bir çocuk vardı ortada. Muhtemelen James'in oğluydu. Böylesi bir benzerlik ancak bu şekilde açıklanabilirdi. Bir de Lord Voldemort'tan bahsedilmişti. Remus bu konuyu çözmeleri gerektiğini hissediyordu. Ancak nasıl? Konuşmalar devam ederken, kapı vuruldu.

 _"Girin," diye seslendi Lupin._

 _Kapı açıldı, içeri yetişkin bir Snape girdi. Üzerinden dumanlar tüten bir kadeh taşıyordu. Çocuğu görünce gözleri kısıldı._

 _"Ah, Severus," dedi Lupin gülümseyerek. "Çok teşekkür ederim. Buraya, masanın üstüne bırakabilir misin?"_

Pelerinin altında küçük çaplı bir şok geçiren Remus, kendini toparlayarak hızla Sirius'a döndü. Sirius, gözleri irileşmiş, kaskatı kesilmiş bir halde kapıda beliren adama bakıyordu. Remus dudaklarını arkadaşının kulağına yapıştırdı. "Sakın-aptalca-bir-şey-yapma!" Sirius onu duyduğuna dair tek bir belirti vermezken, Remus kıvranarak buradan nasıl çıkacaklarını düşündü. Kapı kapanırken Sirius'un dehşetle çarpılmış yüzü çocukla konuşan Profesör Lupin'e döndü.

 _"Profesör Snape lütfedip bana bir iksir hazırladı. Ben bu işlerde pek iyi değilim, bu iksir de çok karmaşık…"_

Sirius daha beter şokta, yanındaki Remus'a dönerken, Remus başını iki yana sallayıp, bir parmağını dudağına götürerek yalvarır bir ifadeyle baktı ona. Buradan bir çıkabilselerdi. O sırada Profesör Lupin kadehtekini bitirdi ve yüzünü buruşturdu.

 _"İğrenç, eh, Harry, artık benim işime dönmem gerek. Daha sonra şölende görüşürüz."_

 _"Tamam," dedi Harry ayağa kalkıp kapıya ilerlerken._

Remus Sirius'u kolundan yakalayıp pelerinin açılmamasına dikkat ederek, Harry'nin arkasından dışarı fırlamayı başardı.


	2. Uzun Bir Gün ve Daha Uzun Bir Gece

**2.Bölüm: Uzun Bir Gün ve Daha Uzun Bir Gece**

"KÂBUS!" diye bağırdı Sirius. "Bu bir kâbus olmalı. Rüya görüyorum hepsi bu."

"Sirius, lütfen sakin ol!"

Remus, Sirius aptalca bir şey yapmadan önce, şokta olmasından faydalanarak onu ihtiyaç odasına getirmeyi zorlukla başarabilmişti. Yol boyunca odanın hâlâ yerinde ve aktif olması için kaç kez yalvardığını ise hatırlamıyordu. Neyse ki duaları kabul olmuştu ve Sirius burada istediği kadar bağırabilirdi.

"Bana sakin olmamı söyleme!"

Remus derin derin iç geçirdi. "Sadece Snape de öğretmen olmuş Sirius, bunda kötü bir şey yok."

"Meslektaşını korursun tabii."

"SIRIUS!" Sirius sinirle homurdandı.

"Bak dostum, sarsıcı olduğunu biliyorum."

"Daha fazla sarsılamazdım Aylak." Sirius küçük bir çocuk gibi dudaklarını büzmüştü. Remus arkadaşının koluna hafifçe vurdu.

"İşe bir de iyi yanından bak Sirius, Snape kötü bir şey falan olmamış. Hani şu okuldaki karanlık çetesinden uzaklaşmış. Bu iyi bir şey."

"Kime göre?" diye söylendi Sirius.

"Sirius!" dedi Remus ayıplayarak.

"Tamam, tamam." dedi arkadaşı ve başını eğip somurttu. Sonra dönüp küskün bir ifadeyle baktı. "Bir de ona kibar kibar teşekkür ediyordun."

Remus dayanamayarak güldü. "Dostum, adam Profesör olmuş ve benim için iksir hazırlamış. Ne yapmalıydım yani?" Sirius cevap vermeden omuzlarını silkti.

"Tabii, bu bizim için kötü." diye içini çekerek ekledi Remus.

Sirius kaşlarını kaldırınca, kahverengi saçlı delikanlı açıkladı. "Adam İksir öğretmeni olmuş Sirius ve bizim de panzehire ihtiyacımız var."

Sirius'un gözleri karardı. "Ondan yardım istemeyeceğiz herhalde."

"Elbette istemeyeceğiz, sakin ol, ama nasıl yapıldığını öğrenmeyi başarsak bile iksir için malzemeye ihtiyacımız var. Yani onun iksir stoğuna girmeliyiz."

Bu sefer Sirius'un yüzü aydınlandı. "Harika, hepsini talan edelim."

"SIRIUS!" Remus sıkıntıyla ofladı. "Bu bir oyun değil dostum, lütfen." Sirius homurdanarak kalkıp volta atmaya başlayınca, Remus bir süre onu izledi.

"Tamam, bence öğrendiklerimizi tekrar edelim. Ben Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma öğretmeni olmuşum ve Snape de tahminimce iksir öğretiyor." Sirius ona ters ters baktı.

Remus bakışlarına karşılık verdi. "Evet, iksir öğretiyor. Ayrıca bir de Harry var." Sirius'un ters bakışları anında düzeldi.

"O James'in oğlu değil mi?" diye sordu hevesle.

"Bence öyle, yani o kadar çok benziyor ki," dedi Remus da gülümseyerek. "Sadece alnında bir iz vardı fark ettin mi?"

"Evet," dedi Sirius. "Ama ne olduğunu anlamadım."

"Lanet izi gibi bir şeydi sanki."

"Biri ona lanet mi atmış?" dedi Sirius kaşlarını çatarak.

Remus dalgınca onayladı. "Olabilir, belki, bilmiyorum. Tabii bir de Ruh Emici'ler var. Acaba niye?"

"Hiçbir fikrim yok." diyerek omuz silkti Sirius.

"Ama bence bu önemli."

"Bilmiyorum Remus, belki bu zaman tehlikeli bir zamandır. Profesör halin Voldemort'tan bahsetti ya."

"Olabilir," dedi Remus düşünceli bir ifadeyle. Sonra kafasını kaşıdı. "Tamam, daha sonra öğreniriz herhalde. Şimdi ne yapacağımıza odaklanmalıyız."

"Ben bir animagusum Remus, köpek olabilirim ve-"

"Ve ne?" diye sözünü kesti Remus. "Koridorlarda kuyruğunu mu sallayacaksın? Hogwarts'ta ne zaman bir köpek gördün?" Sirius itiraz için elini kaldırdı, fakat söyleyecek bir şey bulamayıp, homurdandı.

"İyi, tamam, sen söyle zeki sınıf başkanı; ne yapacağız?"

"Düşünüyorum..."

"Bence sen burada olduğuna göre, biz de buralarda bir yerde olmalıyız Aylak."

Remus başını salladı. "Evet, sen ve James de burada öğretmen olabilirsiniz belki, ama değilseniz bile nerede olduğunuzu öğrenebiliriz sanırım."

"Öğretmen olduğumu sanmıyorum demiştim," dedi Sirius yüzünü buruşturarak. "Peki, nasıl öğreneceğiz?"

"Kolay," dedi Remus. "Harry'yi bulacağız ve konuşmalara dikkat edeceğiz, ama önce şölene bir göz atabiliriz. Pelerinin altında elbette."

"Tamam," dedi Sirius hevesle. "Gidelim o zaman."

"Şölen akşama Sirius. Daha vakit var."

"O zaman kütüphaneye gidelim."

"Sanırım bu iyi bir fikir. Keşke haritamız olsaydı."

"Pelerinimiz de olmayabilirdi Aylak."

"Haklısın, en azından o var."

* * *

Koridorlar yavaş yavaş kalabalıklaşmaya başlamıştı. O kadar ki, Remus ve Sirius dışarı çıktıkları için neredeyse pişman olacaklardı. Neyse ki, kütüphanenin olduğu kat fazlasıyla sakindi. Anlaşılan Cadılar Bayramı şöleni çalışma isteğini epey köreltmişti. Tanıdık raflar arasında sessiz sessiz dolaşırken Sirius yakındı.

"Pelerinin altından çıkmak istiyorum."

"Olmaz Sirius, yakalanabiliriz ve o zaman bu durumu nasıl açıklarız bilmiyorum." Sirius ofladı, ancak sessiz kaldı.

"Hadi panzehirlere bakacağız."

Neredeyse bir saatten fazla süren yorucu bir araştırmanın sonunda panzehirin anlatıldığı kitabı bulmayı başardılar. Ancak bir problem vardı; kitap 'Kısıtlı Bölüm'deydi. Umutsuz bakışlarla yukarıdaki rafa bakan ikili içlerini çekti. Aradıkları kitap; _'Dikkat İsteyen Panzehirler',_ bir kol boyu uzaklıkta, gözlerinin önünde duruyordu. Arkadan gelen bir ses üzerine gerileyip saklandılar. Madam Pince o tarafa yaklaşıp, her zamanki şüpheci bakışlarıyla etrafı şöyle bir taradı. Remus ve Sirius bakıştılar. Kütüphaneci arka tarafa ilerlerken sessiz kalıp uzaklaşmasını beklediler.

"Eh, onu sevgili kitaplarından yıllar bile ayıramamış yani," diye söylendi Sirius. Remus üzüntüyle başını salladı.

"Niye kitabı ihtiyaç odasından istemiyoruz Aylak? İksir odası isteyebilirdik."

"Sirius, oda sadece temel ihtiyaçları veriyor biliyorsun. Seçtiğin iksiri ve onun tüm malzemelerini asla vermez. O kadar basit olsa, odadan panzehiri isterdik."

"Yani her şeyi biz yapacağız."

"Aynen öyle. Kitabı nasıl alacağımızı düşünelim."

"Biraz olay çıkacak, ama başka çare yok." dedi Sirius kararlılıkla. Kolunu tutarak onu engelleyen Remus, "olmaz!" diye fısıldadı. Sirius çırpınıp kolunu kurtardı.

"Ne yapalım peki? Gidip Profesör Lupin'den imza mı alalım?" Durdu ve gözleri kısılarak ekledi: "Ya da belki _Profesör_ _Snape_ 'den ha?"

Remus homurdanarak söylenirken, Sirius bekledi. Nihayet Remus en sonunda pes etmiş bir şekilde onayladı.

"Tamam, ama şimdi değil. Herkes yattıktan sonra geri geliriz."

"Merlin aşkına Aylak, ha şimdi ha sonra!" Remus sıkıntıyla kafasını ovuşturup arkadaşına baktı.

"Tamam, Sirius, kitabı al ve hemen geri gel. Ayrıca etrafı biraz dağıtalım. Olay olacaksa tam olsun bari." Sirius sırıttı.

"Bunu senden duymak da çok ilginç yani." Remus gözlerini devirirken dikkatle pelerinin altından çıktılar. Sirius'un kitabı kapmasıyla, kısıtlı bölümden tiz çığlıklar yükseldi. Remus geriden birkaç büyü fırlattı ve bazı kitaplar yerlere saçıldı. Siyah saçlı delikanlı elinde iki kitapla soluk soluğa arkadaşının yanına geldi. Madam Pince'in öfkeli kükremeleri kütüphaneyi doldururken, ikisi hızla pelerinin altına saklanıp çıkışa koşturdular. Az sonra boş bir sınıfta soluklanmaya çabalıyorlardı.

"Ucuz kurtulduk." diyerek alnını sildi Remus. Sirius ise kitapları göğsüne bastırarak sıraya çöktü.

"Niye iki kitap aldın?" diye sordu Remus, uzanıp _'Büyüsel Dönüşümün Histografyası'_ isimli kitaba bakarken.

"Madam Pince hangi kitabın peşinde olduğumuzu anlamasın diye." Remus güldü.

"Akıllıca, ama gerek yoktu, çünkü aradığımız kitap zaten iksirlerle dolu. Yani herkesin peşinde olabileceği bir kitap. Bununla ise ilgilenen olacağını pek sanmam."

"Olsun," diyen Sirius omuzlarını silkti. "Şimdi ne yapıyoruz?"

"İhtiyaç odasına gidip kitapları güvene alalım. Sonra da şölene ineriz."

"İyi fikir, karnım aç." dedi Sirius karnını ovalayarak. Remus gülerek başını salladı.

* * *

Büyük Salon'dan gelen keyifli öğrenci sesleri merdivenlerden duyuluyordu. Elbette muhteşem yemek kokuları da öyle. Sirius inledi. Olabildiğince sessiz davranarak, bir grup öğrencinin hemen arkasından kapılardan içeri süzüldüler. Alışkın adımları onları Gryffindor masasına sürükledi. Masanın arka tarafında, kimsenin yanlışlıkla onlara dokunamayacağı bir mesafede durdular. Öğretmenler masasından görülmemek için yere çömeldiler. Kimse onları göremezdi, ama Dumbledore için bu kural geçerli değildi.

Remus Sirus'a işaret etti. Onun gösterdiği yere bakan Sirius, Harry'yi masada arkadaşlarıyla sohbet ederken gördü. Yüzünde bir gülümseme belirirken, Harry dönüp öğretmenler masasına baktı. Onun bakışlarını izleyen Sirius, masada Snape'i görünce tekrar kasıldı.

"Hazmedecek misin artık Patiayak?" diye sordu Remus usulca. Sirius sıkıntıyla omuzlarını kaldırıp suratını astı. Remus tekrar masayı incelerken mırıldandı.

"Sen ve James buralarda değilsiniz. Zaten beklemiyordum."

"Bir şeyler yiyelim." dedi Sirius sadece. Remus başını salladı.

"Kimseye dokunmamaya çalış." Gryffindor masasına yaklaştılar. Sirius tecrübeli bir hareketle, yanındaki arkadaşıyla konuşan tombul yüzlü bir çocuğun tabağından iki koca but kaptı. Çocuk tabağındaki etlerin kaybolduğunu fark edip, şaşkınca etrafa bakınırken Sirius ve Remus onları çoktan mideye indirmişlerdi.

"Ne oldu Neville?" diye sordu kırçıl saçlı bir çocuk.

"Bilmiyorum," dedi çocuk. "Galiba etleri yediğimi unuttum." Kafasını kaşıdı. Remus ve Sirius gülmemek için kendilerini zor tuttular. Birkaç küçük et parçası ve koca bir ekmek parçası daha ortadan kaybolurken, öğrenciler farkına varmadan heyecanla son eğlenceye dalmışlardı. Duvar ve masalarda belirip, kayarak resmigeçit yapan hayaletler, gösteriyi bitirip alkışlar arasında çekildiler.

Yatma vakti gelmişti. Sirius esnedi. Onlar için uzun bir gün olmuştu. Tüm öğrenciler akın akın salondan çıkmaya başlayınca, Sirius ve Remus dikkatle bir köşeye sindiler, ancak gözleri Harry'nin üstündeydi. Gündüz gördükleri sarışın çocuk, _"Ruh Emici'ler sevgilerini yolluyor, Potter!"_ diye bağırdı. İkisi hoşnutsuzca çocuğu incelerken, Harry onu hiç umursamadı.

"Slytherin," dedi Sirius yavaşça. Remus başını salladı.

Tüm salon nihayet boşaldığında çıkabileceklerine karar verdiler. Yine temkinle ilerleyip, merdivenleri tırmandılar. Ancak yukarda bir şeyler olduğunu anlamaları uzun sürmedi. Arkalarından telaşlı ayak sesleri duyuldu ve Remus Sirius'u hızla kenara çekti.

"Ne oluyor?" diye fısıldadı Sirius duvara yapışırken.

"Bilmiyorum." İlerden korkulu sesler duyuluyordu.

"Bu yaygara kitap için olamaz, değil mi?"

"Şşşt!"

McGonagall, Lupin ve Snape fırtına gibi yanlarından geçerken, Sirius nefesini tuttu. Daha fazla dayanamayarak peşlerine takıldılar.

Olay Gryffindor kulesinin girişinde cereyan ediyordu. Bir sürü Gryffindor öğrencisi orada toplanmıştı. Remus, başını sallayarak daha fazla ilerleyemeyeceklerini işaret etti. Neyse ki etraf sessizdi. Dumbledore uzun boyuyla öğrencilerin arasında göze çarpıyordu. Karşısında havada ise meşhur hortlak Peeves salınıyordu.

"Peeves bir şey mi yapmış?" dedi Sirius usulca.

"Bilmiyorum..."

 _O sırada Dumbledore berrak bir sesle konuştu: "Kimin yaptığını söyledi mi?"_

 _"Ah, evet, Profesör Hazretleri," dedi Peeves. "Anlıyorsunuz ya, onu içeri sokmayınca adam çok kızmış." Tepe üstü döndü, kendi bacaklarının arasından Dumbledore'a sırıttı. "Çok öfkeli bir adam, bu Sirius Black."_

Pelerinin altında Sirius'un ağzı şokla bir kez daha açıldı ve bu sefer yalnız değildi.

* * *

İlk kendini toplayan Remus oldu. Sirius'u yakaladığı gibi bulduğu ilk boş sınıfa girip, pelerini çıkardı. Sessizlik büyüsü yapıp, kapıyı kilitledi ve arkadaşına döndü. Sirius ağzı hâlâ açık, gözleri iri iri Remus'a bakıyordu.

"Sirius, otur lütfen." Sirius açık ağzıyla başını salladı.

"Tamam, Patiayak, bir şey yok. Otur hadi." Remus şefkatle arkadaşını bir sıraya yönlendirdi. Kendisi de yanına çökerken, olayları tekrar tekrar kafasından geçiriyordu. Bir süre sessizlik içinde oturdular. Derken Sirius çatlak bir fısıltıyla konuştu:

"Ben-benden bahsediyorlardı." Remus üzüntüyle ona baktı.

"Bana öf-öfkeli dediler."

"Duydum Sirius." dedi Remus rahatlatıcı bir şeyler düşünmeye çalışırken. Beyni durmuştu sanki.

"İyi de niye?"

"İnan bilmiyorum Sirius."

Sirius başını masaya eğdi. "Ne yapmışım acaba?"

"İçeri girmeye kalkışmışsın orası belli."

"İyi de niye?" diye patladı tekrar Sirius.

"Kahretsin Sirius! Bilmiyorum dedim ya." Sirius dudaklarını ısırdı. Remus bir nefes aldı.

"Özür dilerim dostum, sana bağırmak istemedim." Sirius üzgün gözlerle ona baktı. Dışardan gürültüler gelince ikisi birden yerlerinden fırladılar. Remus hızla büyüleri kaldırıp, pelerini üstlerine çekmişti ki, kapı açıldı. Hademe dikkatle odayı kolaçan edip geri çıktı. Derin bir soluk veren Remus, Sirius'a döndü.

"İhtiyaç odasına gidelim."

"Hayır!"

"Sirius gitmeliyiz."

"Bir şeyler öğrenmeden olmaz." Sirius'un yüzündeki inatçı anlama bakan Remus iç geçirdi. Arkadaşı neler olduğunu öğrenmeden rahat etmeyecekti. Ancak Remus daha kötüsüyle karşılaşmaktan korkuyordu, çünkü görünüşe göre geçmişlerinde yaşanan –Remus burada neredeyse gülecekti, _gelecek_ diye düzeltti- kötü bir şey vardı.

Birkaç dakika daha süren söz savaşının sonunda Remus boyun eğmişti. Dışarı çıkıp neler olduğunu öğreneceklerdi. Ancak bu biraz zor olacaktı anlaşılan, çünkü koridorlarda öğretmenler, hayaletler ve Öğrenci Başları dışında kimse kalmamıştı. Onlar da grup halinde geziyor, bir nevi nöbet tutuyora benziyorlardı. Büyük Salon'a geldiklerinde her yer uyku tulumlarıyla doluydu. Remus Sirius'u sessiz olması için tekrar uyardı ve birlikte yavaşça ilerlediler. Öğrenciler aralarında heyecanla fısıldaşıyorlardı. Herkes birbirine aynı soruyu soruyordu:

 _"İçeri nasıl girdi?"_

 _"Belki Cisimlenme'yi biliyordur," dedi bir Ravenclaw. "Öyle yoktan var oluyordur yani."_

 _"Kılık değiştirmiştir büyük ihtimalle," dedi bir Hufflepuff._

 _"Uçarak girmiş olabilir," dedi bir Gryffindor öğrencisi._

 _"Cidden, zahmet edip de Hogwarts: Bir Tarih'i okuyan bir ben mi varım?"_ diye sordu kahverengi saçlı bir kız. Kızı Harry'nin yanında gördükleri için o tarafa ilerleyen Remus ve Sirius kulak kesildiler.

 _"Büyük ihtimalle,"_ diye cevapladı Harry'nin yanındaki kızıl saçlı oğlan. _"Neden?"_

 _"Bu şato sadece duvarlarla korunmuyor da ondan." dedi kız. "İnsanların içeri gizlice girmesini önlemek için her türden büyüyle donatılmış. Burada öylece Cisimlenemezsin. Ayrıca nasıl bir kılık değiştirme yöntemi Ruh Emici'leri kandıracakmış, merak ediyorum. Tek tek bütün girişleri tutmuş durumdalar. Uçarak gelse de görürlerdi. Üstelik Filch bütün gizli geçitleri biliyor, onları da kapatmışlardır."_

 _"Işıklar sönüyor!"_ diye bağırdı bir Öğrenci Başı.

Etraf yavaş yavaş sessizliğe büründü. Sirius ve Remus az önceki konuşmalardan bir anlam çıkarmaya çalışarak Harry ve arkadaşlarının biraz ötesine çökmüşlerdi. Ancak saat üçe doğru Dumbledore içeri girince ikisi birlikte korkuyla uyuyan bir çocuğun uyku tulumunun arkasına gizlendiler. Deneyimlerinden Dumbledore'un pelerinlere kanmadığını biliyorlardı.

Dumbledore'un canı epey sıkkın görünüyordu. Az önceki Öğrenci Başı'nın yanına geldi.

 _"İzine rastladınız mı Profesör?"_

 _"Hayır. Burada her şey yolunda mı?"_

 _"Her şey kontrol altında efendim."_

 _"Güzel," dedi Dumbledore. "Şimdi hepsini kaldırmanın anlamı yok. Gryffindor portre deliği için bir koruyucu buldum. Yarın onları geri götürebilirsin."_

 _"Peki ya Şişman Hanım, efendim?"_

 _"İkinci katta bir Argyllshire haritasında saklanıyor. Belli ki Black'i parolasız içeri almayı reddetti, o da saldırdı. Sinirleri çok bozuk, ama bir yatışsın, Filch'e onu tamir ettireceğim."_

Kapı gıcırdayarak tekrar açıldı. Snape'in girdiğini gören Sirius gerildi. Remus kolunu sıktı.

 _"Müdür Bey?" dedi Snape Dumbledore'a yaklaşarak. "Üçüncü katın tamamı arandı. Orada değil. Filch de zindanlara baktı; orada da yok."_

 _"Peki ya Astronomi Kulesi? Profesör Trelawney'in odası? Baykuşhane?"_

 _"Hepsi arandı…"_

 _"Pekâlâ, Severus. Black'in burada uzun uzun kalacağını beklemiyordum zaten."_

 _"İçeri nasıl girdiği konusunda bir teoriniz var mı, Profesör?"_

 _"Bir sürü var, Severus, hepsi de birbirinden küçük ihtimaller."_

 _"Yaptığımız konuşmayı hatırlıyor musunuz, Müdür Bey, hani okulun açılışından hemen önce?"_

 _"Hatırlıyorum, Severus." Dumbledore'un ses tonu değişmişti._

 _"Black'in okulun içinden yardım almadan girmesi neredeyse imkânsız görünüyor. Size endişelerimi bildirmiştim, okula aldığınız yeni-"_

 _"Bu şatodaki tek bir kişinin bile Black'in içeri girmesine yardım edeceğine inanmıyorum."_

Dumbledore öyle bir kararlılıkla konuşmuştu ki, Snape cevap vermedi. Remus dudaklarını ısırarak olanları kavramaya çalışıyordu. Yanında oldukça gergin bir şekilde uzanan Sirius'un patlama noktasına yaklaştığını da hissediyordu. Konuşma devam ediyordu.

 _"… Ama korkarım ben Müdür olduğum sürece hiçbir Ruh Emici bu kapının eşiğinden içeri adım atamaz."_

Dumbledore bu son sözleri söyledikten hemen sonra uzaklaştı. Snape de yüzünde bir kızgınlıkla arkasından baktı, sonra o da çıktı. Remus, Harry'nin başını çevirip arkadaşlarına baktığını gördü. O da aynısını yapıp, sessizce Sirius'un solgun yüzüne baktı. Söyleyecek bir şey bulmakta zorlanıyordu. O da sessiz kalmayı tercih etti.

Kapının tekrar açılması için bir fırsat kollayıp tetikte bekleyerek çok zor bir saat geçirdiler. En sonunda merdivenlere ulaştıklarında sabah olmasına çok az kalmıştı. Tüm nöbetçilerden sıyrılmayı başarıp ihtiyaç odasına girdiklerinde ise yorgunluk ve endişeden bayılmak üzereydiler. Kendilerini birer koltuğa atıp sakinleşmeye çalıştılar. Az sonra ikisinin de gözleri kapandı.


	3. Azkaban Kaçağı

**3.Bölüm: Azkaban Kaçağı**

Sirius uyandığında Remus'u _'Dikkat İsteyen Panzehirler'_ i okurken buldu. Bir yandan da not alıyordu. Sirius kalkınca ona gülümsedi. Fakat Sirius bu gülümsemeye yanıt vermedi. Dün yaşananlar bütün ağırlığıyla üstüne çökmüştü.

"İyi misin Sirius?"

"Evet," dedi Sirius asice. "Ne oldu?"

"Kötü haber! İksiri yapmamız elli gün alacak."

"Ne? Şaka ediyorsun?"

Remus dertli dertli başını salladı. "Keşke şaka olsaydı."

"Tamam, bir şeyler öğrenmek için vaktimiz olacak demek ki."

"Sirius, geri dönmeye odaklanmamız gerek."

"Evet, evet biliyorum." Sirius yaklaşıp kitabı işaret etti: "Ne yazıyorsun?"

"Panzehir üzerinde çalışıyorum. Gördüğüm kadarıyla oldukça basit bir iksir. Tek problem zaman. Malzemeleri çalmak gerekecek elbette, ama başka çaremiz yok. Hepsini birden alır ve hemen başlarsak iksiri yapmak elli gün sürüyor. Yani James kütüphaneyi alt üst ederse -ki edecektir- bizim elli gün içinde geleceğimizi tahmin edecektir. Üstelik Cumartesi ortadan kaybolduk. En azından hafta sonu bizi kimse aramaz."

"Bu James'e sadece iki gün verir Remus. Üstelik daha iksiri yapmaya başlamadık bile."

"Biliyorum, biliyorum." dedi Remus sıkıntıyla. "Zaten bu yüzden bir an önce başlamalıyız. James yokluğumuzu bir hafta gizleyebilir, ama Noel'e kadar? Hayır, sanmıyorum. Ancak bir şansımız olabilir. Burada _aynı zamana dönmek_ diye bir bölüm var."

"Aynı zaman derken?"

"Yani tam kaybolduğumuz zaman demek istiyorum, fakat riskli. Belki birkaç gün ileri falan gidebiliriz."

"Niye tam aynı zamana gitmiyoruz?"

"Çünkü Sirius, hesaplamayı yanlış yapabiliriz. Şöyle düşün, kazan devrildi ve biz kaybolduk. Peki, kaybolmadan önce hemen yanı başında beliriveren bir Sirius görsen ne yaparsın?"

"Eee, aptallaşırdım herhalde."

"Aynen öyle. O yüzden buradaki talimatları çok dikkatli okuyacağız ve belki yakın bir zamana dönebiliriz. Tabii ne yaparsak yapalım, iksir elli günde bitecek. "

"Zaten ne olduğunu öğrenmeden gitmeye niyetim yok." dedi Sirius.

Remus eliyle yüzünü ovuşturdu. "Ne yapacaksın Sirius? Burada mı kalalım? O zaman zaten yok oluruz. Kimse zaman yolculuğuna çıkıp orada kalamaz. Bu tarihin akışını değiştirir. İstediğin bu mu?"

"Öyle söylemedim." dedi Sirius. "Sadece- sadece bilmek istiyorum. Öğrenmeden dönemem Remus."

Remus hiçbir şey söylemedi. Ona hak veriyordu elbette. O da olsa bilmek isterdi. Ancak Sirius'un aranan biri olması, gerçeğin çok daha dehşet verici olduğunu fısıldıyordu ona. Niye aranıyordu ki? Hem neden Hogwarts'a girmesi yasaktı? Dün geceden sonra, kapıdaki Ruh Emiciler'in onun için olabileceğini düşünmüştü Remus. Fakat bu düşünceyi kafasından uzaklaştırmıştı. Çünkü Ruh Emici'leri sadece tek bir şeyle bağdaştırabiliyordu: Azkaban. Ve bu fikir çılgıncaydı. Yanılıyordu evet, Ruh Emici'ler Voldemort tehlikesi için burada olmalıydılar. Ancak arkadaşına bu konuda ne söylemesi gerektiğini de bilemiyordu.

"Aylak?" Sirius gözlerinde soru dolu bir bakışla ona bakıyordu. Remus başını salladı.

"Tamam, Patiayak, nasıl istersen dostum." Sirius rahatlayarak arkasına yaslandı, ama Remus ekledi: "Fakat önce iksiri yapacağız, nasıl olsa sürekli kaynaması gerekiyor. Bu arada araştırmaya devam edebiliriz. Anlaştık mı?" Sirius gönülsüzce başını sallarken, Remus yazmaya devam etti. Az sonra kâğıdı alıp ona dönerek açıkladı:

"Öğle yemeği vakti geldi. Bundan faydalanıp Snape'in iksir stoğuna gireceğiz. Bazı malzemeleri de sınıftaki öğrenci dolabından alacağız."

"Niye hepsini stoktan almıyoruz?"

"Çünkü en az beş iksirlik malzeme çalacağız. Hepsi stoktan olmazsa daha iyi olur."

"Beş mi? Niye ki?"

"Sirius, Snape aptal değil. Hatta oldukça zeki." Sirius yüzünü buruşturdu, ama Remus aldırmadı. "Burada tüm iksirlerin malzemelerini yazdım. Bunların arasında Çok Özlü İksir ve Şaşırtma İksiri de var. Özellikle bazı ortak malzemeleri olan iki iksir daha seçtim."

"Yani?"

"Yanisi şu; senin yetişkin halin okula girmeye çalışıyor. Eh! Çok Özlü İksir başkasına benzemek için iyi bir seçim. Şaşırtma İksiri de yanıltıcı bir iksir. Bunlar Sirius Black'in de işine yarayabilecek iksirler."

"Yani suçu bana atıyoruz, öyle mi?"

"Biraz," dedi Remus özür diler gibi. "Ancak yetişkin Sirius bunları kullanmayacağına göre sorun olmaz. Zaten diğer iki iksir de öğrencilerin eğlence için kullanacağı iksirler. Yani suçlu onlar da olabilir."

Sirius sıkkın bir tavırla asasını çevirdi. "İyi, tamam, sen öyle diyorsan."

Remus kâğıdı cebine koyup, arkadaşına baktı. "Sirius," dedi yumuşak bir sesle. "Bunlar henüz olmadı dostum."

"Bu beni rahatlatmıyor Aylak." Ayağa kalktı. "Hadi gidip şu aptal malzemeleri alalım." Remus endişeyle arkadaşına bakıp, başını salladı.

* * *

Okul dün yaşananlardan dolayı heyecanla kaynıyordu. Tüm öğretmenler ve öğrenciler de öğle yemeğindeydiler. Öğretmenler masasına hızlı bir bakış attıktan sonra, iki genç dikkatle zindanlara indi. Snape'in masada olduğunu gördükleri için zaman kaybetmek anlamsızdı. Zindanlardaki sınıf kendi hatırladıklarından çok da farklı değildi. Basit iksir malzemelerini bulup yürütmek beş dakikalarını aldı.

"Aylak burada çıfıtotu yok," diye söylendi Sirius.

"Önemli değil diğerlerini al, onu stoktan alırız."

Tüm malzemeleri ceplerine doldurduktan sonra şimşek hızıyla ihtiyaç odasının yolunu tuttular. İçerde Remus asasının bir hareketiyle malzemenin sayımını yaptı ve eksikler için yeni bir liste hazırladı. Şimdiki hedefleri öncekinden daha zorluydu.

"Snape yerini değiştirmiş midir sence?"

"Sanmıyorum, ama belli olmaz."

İksir malzemeleri stoğunun yeri değişmemişti, ancak Remus yine de endişeliydi. Diğer iksirler o kadar önemli değildi, fakat panzehir için yine gerçekotu kullanmaya mecburdular ve bu ot sadece stokta olabilirdi.

"Patiayak, öncelikle gerçekotu ve nar şurubu alacağız, unutma." diye fısıldadı Remus.

"Tamam, yirmi kere söyledin Aylak. Bırak da şu kilidi inceleyeyim."

Daha önce pratik yaptıkları için kilidi açmak sorun olmadı, ama yine de her çıtırtı da sıçramaktan kendilerini alamadılar. Remus hızla gerekli malzemeler için yer belirleme büyüsü yaparken, Sirius bir gözü kapıda onu izledi.

On beş dakika sonra ihtiyaç odasındaki koltuklara serilmişlerdi. Nihayet Remus yerinden kalktı. İksir yapabilmek için odadan yardım istemesiyle birlikte, hemen köşede küçük bir ateş, değişik boyda birkaç kazan, kepçeler ve minik şişeler belirdi. Remus memnuniyetle yürüttükleri malzemeleri düzenlemeye girişti. Sirius ise sıkıntılı gözlerle onu izledi.

"Yardım edecek misin dostum? Yoksa orada oturup bakacak mısın?" Sirius lütfedip yardım ettiğinde tüm malzemeleri ayırmayı ve detayları halletmeyi başardılar. Kazan ateşe oturtulup, ilk hafta kaynayacak malzemeler koyulunca Remus rahat bir nefes aldı.

"Pekâlâ, Sirius," dedi, "Otları iksire atma işini bana bırakacaksın, anlaştık mı?" Sirius ters ters baktı, ama onayladı.

"Artık çıkabilir miyiz?"

"Nereye?"

"Karnım aç Remus, eğer fark etmediysen saat üç buçuk ve en son dün şölende bir şeyler yedik."

"Biliyorum," dedi Remus karnını ovuştururken üzüntüyle.

"Oda niye yemek vermez, hiç anlamamışımdır."

"Çünkü yemek-"

"Tamam, tamam biliyorum, yaratılamaz."

"Belki mutfaktan yürütebiliriz," dedi Remus düşünceyle. "Tamam, kalk!" Sirius şaşkınca kalkarken, Remus asasını ona tutup bir şeyler mırıldandı. Az sonra gülümseyerek ona bakıyordu.

"Ne oldu?" diye sordu Sirius üstüne başına bakarken.

"Ayna!" dedi Remus ve duvarda büyük bir boy aynası belirdi. Sirius aynaya ilerleyip şaşkınlıkla yeni görüntüsüne baktı. Kirli sarı saçlara ve yeşil gözlere sahip olmuştu. Onların dışında aslında hâlâ Sirius'tu.

"Remus mükemmel olmuş, niye hep böyle dolaşmıyoruz?"

"Çünkü geçici, üstelik Dumbledore da McGonagall da Biçim Değiştirme'ye kanmaz. Şimdi mutfağa iniyoruz ve sen cinlerden bol miktarda yemek rica ediyorsun. Kibar ol ki, tekrar gidebilelim."

Kırk dakika sonra Sirius kendi görüntüsüne dönmüş, Remus'la karşılıklı ziyafet çekiyordu. Uzun süreli bir açlıktan sonra yemeklere inleyerek saldırmışlardı.

* * *

Akşam olduğunda Sirius'un ısrarlarına dayanamayan Remus çevreyi şöyle bir kolaçan etmeyi kabul etmişti. Elbette Sirius'a yanlış bir şey yapmayacağı konusunda bir sürü söz verdirdikten sonra. Fakat Sirius'un önerdiği gibi Harry'ye yaklaşmak pek de mümkün olmamıştı. Zira insanlar sanki sözleşmiş gibi hep onun peşinde dolanıyorlardı. Birçok sonuçsuz denemeden sonra hâlâ dün geceden dolayı yorgun oldukları için pes edip döndüler. Konuşan insanlardan tek duyabildikleri ise, hep Black'in nasıl okula girdiği konusunda üretilen, çoğu birbirinden saçma teoriler olmuştu. Sessizce kalan yemeklerden yediler ve hem fiziksel hem de ruhsal yorgunluklarının etkisiyle uykuya yenik düştüler.

Sonraki birkaç gün Remus Sirius'u oyalamak için mümkün olduğunca çabaladı. Odadan yatak ve temiz kıyafet istemişlerdi evet, ancak banyo biraz problem olmuştu. Gece yarısından sonra okuldaki banyoları kullanmak zorunda kalmışlardı ve sırayla nöbet tutarak bunun da üstesinden gelmeyi başardılar.

Okul ise telaşlı yüzlerle doluydu. Öğretmen olsun öğrenci olsun herkes gruplar halinde dolaşıyor ve endişeli görünüyordu. Ayrıca okula girmeseler bile kapıda Ruh Emici'ler vardı. Yine de onlar düzenli olarak mutfaktan yiyecek alıyor, iksirle ilgileniyor ve arada bir de bahçede dolaşmaya çıkıyorlardı. Elbette pelerinin korumasında.

Sirius hâlâ bir şey öğrenememişti ve Remus onun içten içe kıvrandığını biliyordu. Bazen üzüntüyle Dumbledore'a gidip her şeyi anlatmayı aklından geçiriyordu, ama Sirius'un aranıyor olması bunu yapmasını engelliyordu.

Havalar kötüleşmişti. Anlaşılan berbat bir Kasım ayı olacaktı. Gryffindor antrenman yapmaya başlamıştı. Üstelik Harry de takımdaydı. Bir çalışmayı gizlice izlemişler ve ikisi de Harry'yle gurur duymuştu. Çocuk James'i aratmıyordu gerçekten. Mükemmel uçuyordu. Bu arada tüm dertlerine baskın çıkacak kadar önemli bir problemle karşı karşıya kaldılar. Dolunay yaklaşıyordu. Remus odada bir ileri bir geri yürüyor ve çaresiz görünüyordu.

"Remus, sakin ol. Bağıran Baraka var."

"Sirius, anlamıyorsun. Ben orada olacağım zaten. Yani Profesör halim."

"O zaman ihtiyaç odasını kullanırız."

"Okulun içinde mi? Delirdin mi sen?"

"Kahretsin! Keşke harita olsaydı, Lupin'in nereye gideceğini bilirdik."

"Ya evet, bir de o sorun var."

"Nasıl yani sorun?"

"Dün düşündüm de, ya James haritayı oğluna verdiyse? Biz de aptal gibi okulda dolaşıp duruyoruz." Sirius şaşkınlıkla ona baktı.

"Ben bunu hiç düşünmemiştim. Ne yapacağız?"

"Bilsem? Harry haritaya bakıp seni gördüğü an neler olur düşünebiliyor musun?"

"Ama kaç gündür dolaşıyoruz. Hiçbir şey olmadı."

"Tahminimce sadece şans, Sirius. Artık sen ortalarda dolaşmamalısın. Benim yetişkin halim nasıl olsa buralarda, o yüzden kendimle yan yana gelmediğim sürece göze çarpmayabilirim, ama sen artık burada kalmak zorundasın."

"Bu ihtimalden hiç hoşlanmadım. Bu kadar dolaştım, ama birden riskli oldu. Garip!"

"Anlıyorum, ama Sirius burada pek çok garip şey olduğunu kabul etmelisin."

"Snape'in Profesör olması gibi mi?"

"Hayır, bak. Eğer geleceğe gidip döndüysek, bunu unutmuş olamayız değil mi?"

"Seni bilmem, ama ben kesinlikle unutmayacağımdan eminim Aylak."

"Demek istediğim de o zaten. Harry'yi dinlediğimiz ilk günü hatırlıyor musun? Yetişkin Lupin o sırada odada olduğumuzu bilmeliydi, ama bizim köşeye tek bir bakış atmadı." Sirius duraklayıp arkadaşına baktı.

"Hım… Haklısın. Belki de zamanla oynamamak gerektiği içindir Remus. Bu yaşında bu kadar kuralcısın, öğretmenken daha betersindir herhalde." Remus gözlerini devirdi.

"Belki, ama yine de tuhaf."

Sirius sıkıntıyla ofladı. "Bence şu dolunayı atlatalım da, bunu sonra konuşuruz." Dolunaydan bahsedilince Remus tekrar gerildi. Ellerini yüzüne kapatıp, yorgunca masaya çöktü.

Sonuç olarak, ormanın içerisinde, okuldan yeterince uzak, kuytu bir yer bulmaya karar verdiler. Sirius da onunla gelmek zorundaydı ve Remus sağlam bir ağaca zincirlenecekti. Sirius zarar görmemek için dönüşecekti, ama zincirler koparsa diye tetikte beklemek zorundaydı. Onlar için çok zor bir deneyim oldu, ayrıca sanki işleri zorlaşsın diye berbat bir hava vardı. Onlar ormandayken okuldan bolca tezahürat ve alkış sesleri yükseliyordu. Bir Quidditch maçıydı besbelli. Kurtadam seslere uluyarak yanıt veriyordu. Fakat neyse ki bir aksilikle karşılaşmadan geceyi atlatmayı başardılar.

* * *

Pazartesi günü öğleden sonra Sirius yorgunluk içinde uyuyan Remus'a bir göz atıp, görüntüsünü yine değiştirerek okulda dolaşmaya çıktı. Arkadaşının uyarısı beyninde çınlıyordu. Haritaya yakalanabilirdi, ancak Remus'un ve tabii kendisinin yemeğe ihtiyaçları vardı ve mutfağa inmeden önce okulda bir tur atmak Sirius'a çok da yanlış görünmemişti.

Kendini tutamayıp Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma sınıfının önünden geçtiğinde, öğrencilerin gülüp konuşarak dersten çıktıklarını gördü. Harry'nin arkadaşları kızıl saçlı oğlan ve kahverengi saçlı kız biraz ötesinde yürüyorlardı, ancak Harry yanlarında değildi. Sirius pervasızca açık duran kapıya yaklaştı. Profesör Lupin içerde Harry'yle konuşuyordu. Hastalıktan yeni kalkmış gibi görünüyordu. Sirius derin bir soluk alıp sessizce içeri girdi.

 _"… Bir Ruh Emici, eğer başarabilir de seninle uzun süre beslenirse, sonunda seni de kendi gibi bir şey haline getirir- ruhsuz ve kötücül. Elinde hayatındaki en kötü deneyimlerin haricinde hiçbir şey kalmaz. Ve senin başına gelen en kötü şey, Harry, herkesi süpürgesinden düşürmeye yeter. Utanacak hiçbir şeyin yok." dedi Lupin._

 _Harry, Lupin'in masasına bakıp, "Bana yaklaştıkları zaman-" dedi yutkunarak, "Voldemort'un annemi öldürüşünü duyabiliyorum."_

Lupin koluyla ani bir hareket yaptı, iyi ki de yapmıştı, çünkü pelerinin altında Sirius acı bir soluk koyuvermişti. Harry'nin annesini Voldemort mu öldürmüştü? Ya James? Düşünürken konuşmaları kaçırdığını fark edip toparlandı.

 _"Azkaban korkunç bir yer olmalı," diye mırıldandı Harry. Lupin yüzünde tatsız bir ifadeyle onu onayladı._

 _"Kale denizin ortasında, küçük bir adada. Aslında onları içerde tutmak için duvarlara ve denize ihtiyaç yok. Çünkü zaten hepsi kendi kafalarının içinde kısılmış durumdalar, neşeli tek bir şey düşünebilecek durumda değiller. Çoğu birkaç haftada çıldırıyor."_

 _"Ama Sirius Black onlardan kaçtı," dedi Harry ağır ağır. "Ellerinden kurtuldu…" Lupin'in çantası masadan aşağı kaydı; yakalamak için eğilmesi gerekti._

Pelerinin altında Sirius kül rengi bir yüzle onlara bakıyordu. Ne yapmıştı? Ağır ağır geriledi, kapıdan çıktı ve kurşun gibi adımlarla ihtiyaç odasına yöneldi.

O, Sirius Black, Azkaban kaçağı bir suçluydu.


	4. Geleceğin Gerçekleri

**4.Bölüm: Geleceğin Gerçekleri**

Remus gözlerini açtığında, etraf kazanın altından gelen ateş haricinde karanlıktı.

"Sirius?" Remus hızla kalktı. "Işıklar!" Oda aydınlanırken, Remus arkadaşının masada ellerini yüzüne kapatmış bir şekilde oturduğunu gördü.

"Sirius?" Remus ilerlerken Sirius ellerini indirip ona baktı. Her zaman güler yüzlü arkadaşının acı içindeki haline bakan Remus telaşlandı. "Ne oldu?" Sirius konuşmaya çalıştı, ama boğazından bir hırıltı koptu. Remus asasını bulup bir bardak yarattı ve suyla doldurup Sirius'a uzattı. Eli titreyerek suyu içen Sirius başını önüne eğdi.

"Patiayak?" dedi Remus yumuşak bir sesle. Siyah saçlı genç acı bir tebessümle ona baktı ve sesi titreyerek gördüklerini anlatmaya başladı. Nihayet bitirdiğinde Remus çarpılmış gibi görünüyordu.

"Harry'nin annesini Voldemort mu öldürmüş?" diye fısıldadı Remus. Sirius başını salladı.

"Evet ve ben de bir Azkaban kaçağıyım."

Remus acıyla ona baktı. "Sirius, hemen kötü fikirlere kapılma!"

"Kötü fikirler mi? Merlin aşkına Remus, daha kötü ne olabilir ki?"

"Bilmiyorum, sadece-"

"Sadece ne?" dedi Sirius ayağa fırlayıp dolanırken. "Snape'e iksir içirdiğim için Azkaban'a atılmış olamam, değil mi?" Remus dudaklarını ısırarak baktı ona.

"Nedenini bilmiyoruz Sirius."

"Geçerli bir sebebim vardır diyorsun yani."

"Hayır, öyle demedim." Ancak Sirius elini sallayarak sözlerini savuşturdu.

"Geleceğe bak!" diye söylendi tükürürcesine. Delirmiş gibi kollarını iki yana açıp, korkutucu bir sesle güldü. "Ben Azkaban kaçağı bir suçluyum ve Snape, -kahrolası-yağlı saçlı-sümsük- Snape bir Profesör!"

"Sirius, bir açıklaması olduğundan eminim."

"Açıklama?" diye bağırdı Sirius. "Ben bir suçlu olmuşum Remus, bunun açıklaması mı var? Merlin bilir Snape attırmıştır beni içeri. Ama yok, bunu onun yanına bırakmam!" Bir elini yumruk yapıp hızla diğerine vurdu. Hışımla kapıya yöneldi.

"Ne yapıyorsun?"

"Gidip Lupin'le konuşacağım."

"Hayır!" dedi Remus telaşla yerinden fırlayıp, "Delirdin mi Sirius? Her yerde seni arıyorlar."

"Onlar yetişkin bir Sirius arıyorlar. Ben daha on altı yaşındayım."

"Yetişkin Remus seni tanımayacak mı yani?" Sirius kırgın bir ifadeyle ona baktı.

"Yani beni ele verir öyle mi?"

"Öyle demedim," dedi Remus çaresizce. "Sadece- sadece neler olduğunu tam bilmiyoruz Sirius. Birilerine söylemeden önce bir şeyler öğrenelim lütfen." Sirius cevap vermeyince Remus üsteledi. "Lütfen Sirius!"

"Neredeyse bir haftadır buradayız ve bir şey öğrenemedik. Harry'ye yaklaşmakta zorlanıyoruz. Hem bunu başarsak bile bizim merak ettiklerimizi konuşacaklarını nasıl bilebiliriz ki?"

Remus sıkıntıyla kıpırdandı. "Sirius bak, her şeyi öğrenebiliriz, ama sakin olacağına söz vermelisin."

"Söyler misin, nasıl öğreneceğiz?"

"Eski gazeteler," dedi Remus. "Hogwarts arşivinde olması lazım. Yapmamız gereken kimseye görünmeden içeri girmek."

"Gazeteler? Bunu niye daha önce söylemedin?" dedi Sirius kaşlarını çatarak. Remus başını salladı.

"Açıkçası geleceğin tamamını öğrenmek istemedim Sirius. Bu doğru değil çünkü."

"Artık neyin doğru neyin yanlış olduğuyla ilgilenmiyorum ben. Kahretsin, içinde olduğum şeye baksana! Voldemort'un adamlarından biri falan bile çıkarsam şaşırmayacağım bir durumdayım."

"Böyle söyleme!" diye çıkıştı Remus, sonra başını ovuşturup daha yumuşak bir sesle devam etti: "Sirius lütfen! Bana söz ver, fevri bir hareket yapmayacaksın, beni dinleyeceksin. Buraya geldiğimizde istediğini söyle, ama dışarıda sakin ol. Merlin aşkına, Azbakan var işin ucunda."

"Umurumda değil, sadece bilmek istiyorum."

Remus ciddiyetle ayağa kalkıp önüne geçti. "Bana söz vermeden buradan çıkmam Sirius. Üstelik sen koridorlarda dolaşmamalısın, hatırladın mı? Harry'de harita var."

"Harita olduğundan bile emin değiliz, Remus. Belki de yoktur ne biliyoruz?"

"Yine de riske girmememiz lazım." Sirius hışımla arkasını döndü. Remus sessizce bekledi. Kısa bir süre sonra biraz sakinleşen Sirius döndü.

"Tamam, Remus, söz veriyorum. Gerektiğinde seni dinleyeceğim, oldu mu?" Remus başını salladı. Asasını kaldırıp kendi görüntüsünü biraz değiştirdi.

"Mutfaktan bir şeyler alıp döneceğim. Lütfen burada kal." dedi. Sirius kaşlarını çattı.

"Kütüphaneye gitmeyecek miyiz? Hem ben aç değilim."

"Sirius ne kadar canın sıkkın olsa da yemek yemelisin. Hem şu an kütüphane öğrencilerle doludur biliyorsun. O yüzden gece gireceğiz." Sirius kabullenmeyle karışık bir hareket yapıp, kendini bir koltuğa bıraktı. Remus bir süre ona baktı, sonra pelerini giyip çıktı.

* * *

Gece kütüphane sessizdi. Ancak pelerinin altında tedirginlikle yürüyen iki arkadaş sanki her köşe başından biri çıkıp üstlerine atlayacakmış gibi hissediyorlardı. Bir süre araştırdıktan sonra büyü yapmayı göze aldılar. Gazetelerin bulunduğu yer kırmızıyla işaretlenirken, nefeslerini tutup beklediler, ancak hiçbir şey olmadı. Gazetelere yasak yoktu belki de. Rahatlayarak köşedeki yığına saldırdıklarında, hayal kırıklığı içinde öyle çok fazla gazete olmadığını gördüler. Sirius canı sıkkın bir şekilde üstten bir Gelecek Postası çekip, şöyle bir bakındı. Söylenerek bir kenara attı ve yeni birine uzandı, ama Remus elini tuttu.

"Dur!" diye fısıldadı. Asasını kaldırıp gazetelere tuttu, "Sirius Black!" dedi. Birden sekiz-on gazete birden fırladı. Sirius hızla onları yakalarken, hemen yakındaki bir masaya çöktüler. Çabucak gazeteleri tarayıp, yazıları okumaya başladılar. Pek çoğu hâlâ yakalanamayan Black hakkındaki haberlerdi. Ancak birden Remus koluna vurdu. Ona dönen Sirius başlığa baktı.

BLACK HÂLÂ YAKALANAMADI

 _"Sihir Bakanlığı'nın bugün yaptığı açıklamaya göre, muhtemelen şimdiye dek Azkaban kalesine kapatılmış en rezil tutsak olan Sirius Black, hâlâ yakalanamadı._

 _Sihir Bakanı Cornelius Fudge bu sabah yaptığı açıklamada, "Black'i yeniden yakalamak için elimizden geleni yapıyor ve büyücü toplumundan sakin olmalarını rica ediyoruz," dedi._

 _…_

 _"Black deli. İster Muggle olsun ister büyü dünyasından biri, karşısına çıkan herkes için büyük bir tehlike oluşturuyor…"_

 _… Büyücü toplumuysa, Black'in on iki yıl önce on üç kişiyi tek bir lanetle öldürdüğündeki gibi bir katliamın korkusuyla yaşıyor."_

Remus şok geçirmiş görünen Sirius'a döndü. Sirius, yüzü bembeyaz kesilmiş bir halde boş gözlerle Gelecek Postası'ndaki ona hiç benzemeyen çökük yüzlü, keçe gibi saçlı kendi resmine bakıyordu. Resim onlara ön sayfadan göz kırptı. Sirius zayıf bir 'hayır' mırıldanırken, gazeteyi itti, yüzünü ellerine gömdü. Remus üzüntüyle ona bakıp, gazeteyi kenara ayırdı. Diğerlerine bakarken aşağı yukarı aynı şeylerin yazıldığını gördü. On iki yıl… Bu hesaba göre Sirius yirmi iki yaşında Azkaban'a girmiş ve tam on iki yıl hapis yatmıştı. Remus tüm bunlara inanamıyordu. Sirius yan tarafta perişan olmuştu, ama o ne söylemesi gerektiğini bilemiyordu. Böyle bir durumla karşılaşan arkadaşınıza ne söyleyebilirdiniz ki?

Remus derin bir nefes alıp gazeteleri bıraktı. Bir ayrıntı, ufacık bir ayrıntı aramıştı, ama tek bir lanetle on üç kişiyi neden ve nasıl öldürmüş olabileceği hakkında hiçbir bilgi yoktu. Sıkıntıyla elini saçlarından geçirdi ve köşedeki raflara baktı. Asasını kaldırıp mırıldandı; 'Remus Lupin', fakat hiçbir şey olmadı. Sirius beyaz yüzünü çevirip ona dönerken, "Sirius, çok üzgünüm dostum." diye mırıldandı Remus. Sirius başını sallayıp, gözlerini gazeteye dikti.

Remus tekrar tekrar düşünerek gazetelere baktı. Bir an sonra 'acaba' diyerek asasını salladı: "Harry Potter!" Neredeyse koca bir tomar gazete onlara doğru fırladı. Sirius irkilirken, Remus önüne yığılan gazetelere baktı.

"Ne oluyor Remus?"

"Bilmiyorum," dedi Remus şaşkınca. "Annesinden bahsetmiştin ya. Ben de belki bir haber vardır dedim. Hani annesi öldürülünce çocuktan bahsedilir diye. Böylece annesinin kim olduğunu da öğrenebilirdik."

"Gördüğüm kadarıyla epey bir haber var." Sirius oldukça eski görünüşlü bir gazeteyi çekti. Az sonra gözleri büyüdü. "Bu da ne böyle?" İkisi de dehşet içinde habere bakıyorlardı.

SAĞ KALAN ÇOCUK

 _Godric's Hollow'da yaşayan James, Lily Potter çifti ve küçük oğulları Harry dün gece büyük bir dehşetle yüzleştiler. James ve Lilly Potter, çağımızın en karanlık büyücüsü Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen tarafından katledilirken, küçük Potter mucize eseri ufak bir lanet iziyle kurtulmayı başardı._

 _Karanlık Lord olarak anılan Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen dün akşam saatlerinde Godric's Hollow'a Potter ailesini öldürmek amacıyla gitti. Ancak laneti geri tepti. Minik Potter hayatta kalmayı başardı ve Karanlık Lord orada kendi sonuyla karşılaştı._

 _Kimse bunun nasıl olduğu konusunda bir yorum yapamadı, ama bugün ülkenin dört bir yanında insanlar minik Harry Potter'ın adını fısıldayarak, şerefine kadeh kaldırarak ona teşekkürlerini bildirmekten geri kalmadılar._

 _Bazı konularda henüz net bir açıklama yapılmasa bile, şurası kesin ki, ülkeyi Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'den kurtaran kişi olarak Harry Potter'ın adı tarihe altın harflerle kazınacak._

"James?" dedi Sirius acı içinde. "James ölmüş olamaz."

"Ve Lily," diye ekledi Remus.

"Nasıl olabilir Remus?"

"Keşke bilsem Sirius, keşke bilsem." Remus kalktı ve tüm gazeteleri topladı. "Hadi Sirius, bunlara yukarda bakalım. Burada fazla kaldık." Sirius ikiletmeden ayağa kalktı ve onu izledi. Gazeteleri kucaklayıp, pelerinin altına girdiler ve ihtiyaç odasına yollandılar.

* * *

Sabah, Hogwarts'ın üzerinde kurşuni renkli bir hava hâkimdi. Oldukça iç sıkıcı olan bu kasvetli hava, yedinci katta etrafa dağılmış gazeteler arasında şişmiş gözler ve solgun yüzlerle oturan iki gencin ruh halini olduğu gibi yansıtıyordu. Çevreye yayılmış gazetelerin başlıkları parıl parıl parlıyordu.

TEŞEKKÜRLER POTTER!

GENÇ ÇİFTİN HAZİN SONU

POTTER AİLESİ KATLEDİLDİ

KATLİAMDAN MUCİZEYE

MİNİK BEBEK KARANLIK LORD'U YENDİ

ŞİMDİDEN EFSANE: HARRY POTTER

Sirius doğrularak ağrıyan sırtını ovuşturdu. "Aşağı yukarı hepsi aynı." Remus uykusuz gözlerle arkadaşına baktı. O her zaman neşeli gözlerdeki acı ve ölgün bakışıyla bir an yerdeki gazeteden göz kırpan adama benzemişti. Remus bütün bunların hiç olmaması için belki yüzüncü kez dua ederken, Sirius'un bunu atlatıp atlatamayacağını düşündü. İkisi birlikte James'i ve Lily'yi düşünüp birbirlerine göstermemeye çalışarak gözyaşı dökmüşlerdi. Remus aynı zamanda Sirius için de ağlamıştı.

"Harry'nin neden yalnız olduğunu biliyoruz artık."

"Ve neden Hogsmeade'e gitmediğini," diye ekledi Sirius. "Hadi ben Azkaban'dayım Remus, sen niye vasiliğini almadın ki?"

"Muhtemelen James seni vaftiz babası yapmıştır Sirius."

"İyi de okulda öğretmensin sen. Yani-"

"Sirius, bilmiyorum. Beni henüz yapmadığım bir şey için suçlama lütfen."

"Tamam, biliyorum, özür dilerim." Sirius elini saçlarından geçirdi. "Sadece çözmekte zorlanıyorum."

"Önemli değil, anlıyorum. Bak, tekrar edelim istersen. Öncelikle James ve Lily evlenmişler."

Sirius saatler sonra ilk defa hafifçe gülümsedi. "Adam kafasına koyduğunu yapmış gerçekten." Remus da güldü.

"Evet, onun için gerçekten sevindim."

"Ama fazla uzun sürmemiş değil mi?" diye içini çekti Sirius. "Bir bebekleri olmuş; Harry, fakat daha bir yaşına basmışken Voldemort onları öldürmüş. Bu-" boğazına bir yumru tıkandı, zorlukla yutkunarak devam etti: "Bu o kadar dayanılmaz bir düşünce ki." Remus acıyla başını salladı.

Sirius kendi resminin olduğu gazeteyi aldı. "Sihir Bakanı Cornelius Fudge…" diye tekrarladı okurken.

"Sihir Bakanı Bagnold'a ne olmuş acaba?"

"Fudge- Fudge?" diye yüksek sesle düşündü Sirius. "Sihirli Afetler Bakan Yardımcısı değil miydi o?"

Remus başını salladı. "Evet, bizim zamanımızda öyleydi. Demek Sihir Bakanı olmuş. Bagnold emekli oldu herhalde."

"Herhalde, ama ben yakalandığımda hâlâ Bakan'dı sanırım. On iki yıl önce." Sirius derin bir nefes aldı. "Bu olayların bir bağlantısı olduğunun farkındasın değil mi?" Remus üzülerek başını salladı.

"Yani James ve Lily öldürülüyor, tam tarihi öğrenemesek de aşağı yukarı aynı zamanlarda ben yakalanıyorum." Sirius durdu ve Remus'a bakarak fısıldadı: "Bundan kötü bir anlam çıkarmak istemiyorum Aylak." Remus acıyla başını iki yana salladı.

"Sanmıyorum Sirius, bana bu da planın bir parçası gibi görünüyor."

"Plan?"

"Evet, Sirius, bir düşün. Voldemort James'i ve ailesini öldürmek için evlerine gidiyor. Tam o sıralarda veya belki çok kısa bir süre sonra sen yakalanıyorsun. Yani, belki Voldemort başkalarını da senin peşinden gönderdi. Ama sonuç umduğu gibi olmadı, çünkü kendisi öldü."

"Ama bu benim neden Azkaban'a gönderildiğimi açıklamıyor. Voldemort peşimden birilerini yolladıysa ve ben de kurtulmak için onları öldürdüysem, Merlin nişanı verirlerdi, tutup da beni Azkaban'a postalamazlardı."

"Affedilmez lanet kullandıysan olabilir. Yani bu suç biliyorsun."

"Eğer öyleyse bu çok büyük haksızlık demektir yani."

"Kesinlikle, ama başka bir açıklama bulamıyorum."

"Peki, senin peşinden niye kimseyi yollamadı?"

"Yollayıp yollamadığını bilmiyoruz ki."

"Sana hiçbir şey olmamış Remus, istersen dört kat aşağı inip bakalım."

"Sitem mi ediyorsun?" Remus üzgün görünüyordu. Sirius bir soluk koyuverdi.

"Affedersin Aylak, sadece en güzel yıllarımı hapiste geçirdiğimi yeni öğrendim ve inan bu 'sarsıcı' olmaktan çok daha fazla bir şey."

"Haklısın dostum." dedi Remus usulca. Bir süre sessizce oturdular. Sonra Remus kalkıp, iksirin durumunu kontrol etti. Her şeyin yolunda olduğunu görünce geri dönüp oturdu.

"Kafama takılan bir şey var," dedi düşünceli düşünceli. "Harry nasıl oldu da hayatta kaldı?"

"Bilmiyorum," dedi Sirius. Kaşları çatık bir vaziyette gazeteleri işaret etti. "Zaten kimse bilmiyor değil mi? Bana kalırsa bu konuda açıklama yapabilecek tek kişi Dumbledore ve biz de gidip ona soramıyoruz."

"Peki, Voldemort neden gidip özellikle onlara saldırdı sence?"

"Bilmiyorum Aylak," dedi Sirius fazlasıyla yorgun görünerek. "Biz sürekli ona ve yandaşlarına karşı çıktık, belki bu yüzdendir."

"İşte bu!" dedi Remus birden.

"Ne?"

"Voldemort karşıtları… Bizim zamanımızı hatırlasana, Yoldaşlık denilen bir grup vardı, hani ona karşı savaşanlardan oluşan bir grup?"

"İyi de reşit olmayanları almıyorlardı Remus."

"Sirius kafanı çalıştır, yedinci sınıfta reşit olduk biz." Bir şeyler anlamaya başlayan Sirius doğruldu.

"Yani biz Yoldaşlık'a mı girdik demek istiyorsun?"

"Aynen öyle diyorum."

"Tamam, diyelim ki öyle, bu benim durumumu açıklamıyor."

"Bir Yoldaşlık üyesi olarak, bir komploya kurban gitmiş olabilirsin." Sirius ciddiyetle bu fikri sindirirken, gözleri hafifçe ışıldamaya başladı. Eski Sirius'un geri geldiğini gören Remus, umutla gülümsedi.

Sirius sırıtarak arkadaşına baktı. "Tamam, _Profesör Lupin_ , Snape'in nasıl öğretmen olduğunu da açıkla, tam not vereceğim." Remus söylenerek suratını asarken, Sirius kahkahayı patlattı.

* * *

Aralıksız devam eden yağmur, sadece ikisinin değil tüm öğrencilerin dışarı çıkmasını zorlaştırıyordu. Ancak kötü hava, Kasım sonunda Ravenclaw ve Hufflepuff arasındaki çekişmeli maçı herkesin izlemesini engelleyememişti. Remus ve Sirius bile kuytu bir köşeden maçı seyretmeyi başarmışlardı.

Remus, arkadaşının zaman zaman yine karanlık düşüncelere dalmasına rağmen, kendisinin ileri sürdüğü bu 'komplo teorisi' fikrine sıkıca tutunduğunu görebiliyordu. Tek dua ettiği şey, kötü bir haber daha duymadan iksiri bitirip dönebilmekti. Gerekli tüm malzemeleri atıp, düzenli olarak kontrol ettikleri iksir, en son atılacak malzeme gerçekotu dışında tam olması gerektiği gibi görünüyordu. Remus bir hata yapmamak için çok dikkat ediyordu, zira bir elli gün daha burada kalamazlardı. Şu ana kadar Snape'den otlarla ilgili tek bir hareket gelmemesi de ayrıca rahatlatıcıydı, ancak tekrar stoklara girmeleri gerekse ikisi de bu sefer o kadar şanslı olmayacaklarının bilincindeydiler.

Her şeye rağmen Sirius'u odada tutabilmek o kadar da kolay değildi. Yine de Remus elinden geleni yapıyordu. Mutfaktan yemek aldıkları zaman dışında tüm vakitlerini bir odaya kapanmış bir vaziyette geçirmek, Remus'un da hoşuna gitmiyordu. Ancak, başka çareleri de yoktu.


	5. En Kötü Geçmiş

**5.Bölüm: En Kötü Geçmiş**

Zorluklar ve kısıtlamalar içerisinde geçen haftalar, ihtiyaç odasını mesken tutan iki gence aylar gibi gelmişti. Remus iksiri, gerektiği zamanlarda düzenli olarak karıştırıyor ve bir yandan da Sirius'u kontrol altında tutmaya çabalıyordu. Öyle yorgun düşmüştü ki, bir sonraki dolunay gelip geçtiğinde neredeyse iki gün uyumuştu. Kurtadama dönüşmek bile Sirius'u sakinleştirmeye çalışmanın yanında hafif kalmıştı biraz. Aslında Remus onu anlıyordu. Hem zaten Sirius gibi biri baskı altında tutulamazdı. Bu tıpkı hiperaktif kocaman bir köpeği yürüyüşe çıkmasın diye evde zapt etmeye benziyordu. Sirius da kendini kafese kapatılmış ve yasaklanmış hissediyor ve gün geçtikçe daha da hırçınlaşıyordu.

Remus, her geçen güne minnet duyuyordu. Gitme zamanı yaklaşıyordu. Okula ve kendi zamanlarına dönebilecekler ve nihayet biraz huzur bulabileceklerdi. Öğrendikleri tüm acı gerçekleri bir hafta boyunca tartıştıktan sonra, sessiz bir anlaşmayla konuyu kapatmışlardı. Ancak Remus, konunun gerçekte kapanmadığını hissediyor ve Sirius'un sıkıntılarının çoğunun bu gerçekler yüzünden olduğunu da biliyordu. Yoksa normalde tanıdığı Sirius, bu zaman yolculuğunda bile eğlenecek bir şeyler bulabilirdi.

Aralık ortalarına doğru Hogwarts'ı Noel heyecanı sarmıştı. Okul ve sınıflar süslenmeye başlamış, öğrenciler mutlu mutlu tatil planı yapar olmuşlardı. Ancak sömestrin son hafta sonunda Remus'u epey tedirgin eden bir olay oldu: yeni bir Hogsmeade gezisi. Bu, elbette her zaman için keyif verici bir değişiklik olarak karşılanırdı, ama bu sefer değil.

"Çok az kaldı Sirius, biraz daha dayan. Birkaç gün sonra döneceğiz zaten. Okulda istediğin kadar eğleniriz. O zaman Hogsmeade'e gidebiliriz."

"Remus, anlamıyorsun. Bunaldım diyorum. Harry'ye yaklaşamıyoruz. Her boş vaktini antrenmanla geçiriyor zaten. Sen de beni haritada görülürüm diye dışarı çıkarmıyorsun. Lütfen!"

"Harry Hogsmeade'e gidemiyor Sirius, biliyorsun. Gidip bir şeyler duyamayız."

"Biliyorum, ama burada tek kalınca kiminle konuşacak ki?"

"Sirius iksir bitmek üzere biliyorsun. Bu kadar dayandın, şimdi tüm bunları tehlikeye atma."

"Burada tıkılı kalmaktan yoruldum, Aylak." Remus sıkıntıyla kıpırdandı.

"Patiayak, orası kesin Ruh Emici kaynıyordur. Pelerinlere kanmazlar."

"Esaslı bir biçim değiştirme yaparız."

"McGonagall ya da Dumbledore-"

"Dumbledore Hogsmeade'e hiç gitmez. McGonagall da çok ender…" Remus yeni bir şeyler aranırken Sirius yalvardı.

"Lütfen Remus…"

"Okuldan nasıl çıkacağız Sirius? Gizli geçitler kapalıymış hatırlarsan."

"Bağıran Baraka var ya." dedi Sirius hevesle. Remus bu fikre hiç de sıcak bakmadı. Sonuçta Harry veya arkadaşlarının konuşmalarını dinlemek istemiyordu. Hayır, aslında Sirius'un dinlemesini istemiyordu. Sirius'un gazetedeki resmi asla gözünün önünden gitmiyordu. Şunun şurasında kaç gün kalmıştı ki, ya yeni bir şey duyarlarsa? Ya Azkaban tutsağıyla ilgili yeni haberler çıkarsa ortaya? Onu bırak, ya Ruh Emici'ler Sirius'u yakalarsa? Yaşının genç olmasının bir önemi olur mu? Kimden yardım isteyebilirler, onlara kim inanır ki? Üstelik bir de etrafta dolaşan, şatoya gizlice giren bir yetişkin Sirius Black var ortada. Remus kafasından daha onlarca düşünce geçirirken, Sirius çatık kaşlarla onu izliyordu. Remus'un kendisi için endişelendiğini biliyordu, ama sadece geceleri, o da arada bir dolaşmaya artık dayanamayacaktı.

"Aylak?"

"Pekâlâ, Sirius, ama bir sorun olursa hemen döneceğiz, anlaştık mı?" Sirius kocaman, büyük bir köpek gibi hevesle başını salladı.

Her şey iyiydi, hoştu da, Remus'un içi içini yiyordu. Sirius'un keyfi yerine gelmiş, hatta Remus iksirin son kontrollerini yaparken, uysalca ona yardım bile etmişti. Keşke o da kendini bu kadar iyi hissedebilseydi.

* * *

Hogsmeade gezisinin yapılacağı cumartesi sabahı, tüm öğrenciler atkılara ve pelerinlere sarılmışlardı. Dışarıda kar yağmaya başlamıştı çünkü. İhtiyaç odasında ise iki genç, ya da daha doğrusu bir tanesi, sabırsızlıkla bekleyip duruyordu. Çünkü onların okuldan çıkabilmeleri için etrafın biraz sessizleşmesi gerekiyordu. Nihayet Sirius daha fazla yerinde duramayıp ayaklandı, Remus da gönülsüzce onu izledi.

Az önce uzun uzun çalışarak yaptıkları biçim değiştirme sonucu kendilerine hiç benzemiyorlardı. İki Hogwarts beş veya altıncı sınıf öğrencisiydiler. Sıradan ve silik görünmek için özellikle çabalamışlardı. Remus siyah saçlar, mavi gözler ve uzun burnuyla kendini epey rahatsız hissediyordu. Ancak Sirius kumral saçları, koyu yeşil gözleri ve yüzündeki birden fazla sivilcesiyle hiç de mutsuz görünmüyordu. Pelerinin altında çevreyi kollayarak koridorlarda ilerlediler. Noel öncesi pek çok öğrenci kendini Hogsmeade'e atmış olmalıydı, zira etraf fazlasıyla sessizdi. Üçüncü kat koridorunun köşesini döndükleri an ikisi de yavaşladı, çünkü ilerde bir heykelin yanında öylesine duran bir çocuk vardı.

"Bu Harry," diye fısıldadı Sirius.

"Ne yapıyor?"

"Bilmem," sessizce bekleyerek izlediler. Harry elindeki bir şeye dikkatle bakıyordu. Az sonra başını kaldırdı, koridora şöyle bir göz attı ve elindeki şeyi kaldırıp, heykele girdi ve gözden kayboldu. Sirius heyecanla Remus'a döndü.

"Tek gözlü cadı heykeli!"

"Geçit açık mı yani?" Remus şaşkındı.

"Eh, öyle görünüyor," dedi Sirius keyifle. "Şamarcı Söğüt'e gitmemize gerek kalmadı. Arkasından gidebiliriz. Doğru Balyumruk'a."

"Bu da gösteriyor ki elindeki haritaydı." dedi Remus imalı bir sesle. Sivilceli genç durakladı.

"İyi, tamam, haritası varmış. Memnun oldun mu?"

"Kesinlikle Sirius ve senden farklı olarak, Harry'nin kuralları çiğnediğini de fark ettim ayrıca."

Sirius güldü. "Babasının oğlu."

Remus gözlerini devirdi. "Başı derde girebilir."

"Ne olmuş yani? Altı üstü ceza alır."

Remus homurdandı. "Bence haritada bizi görmediği için dua etsek iyi olur. Az ötesindeydik yani."

"Hogsmeade'e gizlice gitmeye fazla takılmış olmalı. Başka yere bakmak aklına gelmemiştir bile." Sirius kolundan tutup onu ilerletti. Cadının heykelinin yanına geldiler.

"Dissendium!" diye fısıldadı Sirius. İkisi hızla pelerini çıkarıp, teker teker deliğe girdiler. Kaydırak gibi bir şeyden epeyce kaydıktan sonra toprağa ayak bastılar. Bir saati aşkın bir süre ilerlediler. Harry'nin önlerinde olduğunu bilerek acele etmiyorlardı. Nihayet basamaklara vardılar. Yukardan gelen sesler Harry'nin dışarı çıktığını gösteriyordu. Yavaş yavaş tırmandılar. Kilerden yukarı pelerinin altında çıktılar.

Balyumruk, Hogwarts öğrencileriyle ağzına kadar doluydu. İkisi de etraflarındaki ağız sulandıran lezzetlere ilgi göstermedi, dikkatleri Harry'ye odaklanmıştı. Az sonra tiz bir çığlık Harry'nin arkadaşlarını bulduğunu ispatladı. Onlar ilerde fısır fısır konuşurken, Remus ve Sirius sıkıntılı bir şekilde bir köşeye sıkışmışlardı.

"Buradan çıkmalıyız," diye fısıldadı Remus. "Dışarıda bekleriz hadi." İkisi binbir zorlukla, aralarından geçtikleri bazı çocukların sağa sola şaşkınca bakmalarına sebep olarak dışarı çıkmayı başardılar.

Soğukta beklerlerken Sirius hızla nefesini içine çekti. Soru dolu bakışlarla ona dönen Remus, arkadaşının cama yapıştırılmış yazıya baktığını gördü.

 _SİHİR BAKANLIĞI'NIN EMRİYLE_

 _İkinci bir emre kadar Ruh Emici'lerin her gece Hogsmeade sokaklarında devriye gezeceğini müşterilerimize hatırlatırız. Bu önlem Hogsmeade sakinlerinin güvenliği için alınmıştır ve Sirius Black yeniden yakalanır yakalanmaz kaldırılacaktır. Bu bakımdan alışverişinizi karanlık basmadan önce tamamlamanız önerilir._

 _Mutlu Noel'ler._

Sirius'un yüzünü kederli bir ifade ele geçirirken, Remus onu dinlediği için kendine küfretti. Ne bekliyorlardı ki? Eğlenceli, mutlu bir gün mü? Bir süre hiç konuşmadan yağan karı izlediler. Nihayet Harry, iki arkadaşı ile birlikte dışarı çıktı ve yürümeye başladılar. Sirius ve Remus görünüşlerini değiştirmelerine rağmen, Harry orada olduğu için pelerinin altında kalıp gizlenme ihtiyacı duymuşlardı. Etrafta Ruh Emici görünmemesi Remus'un içine su serpmişti. Fakat yine de Remus bir an vazgeçmek istedi, ama Sirius öyle kararlı bir şekilde Harry'yi takip ediyordu ki tartışmak istemedi. Karda ayak izi de bırakacaklardı elbette, ama kar yağmaya devam ettiği için izler kapanacaktı. Hızla yağan tipi yürümelerini zorlaştırıyordu, onlar da pelerin kaymasın diye sıkı sıkı tutuyorlardı. Önlerindeki üç öğrenci de bu havada yürümekte epey zorlanıyor görünüyorlardı.

 _"Şurası Postane-"_

 _"Zonko şurada-"_

 _"Bağıran Baraka'ya gidebiliriz-"_

 _"Bakın ne diyeceğim, Üç Süpürge'de Kaymakbirası içmeye gidelim mi?"_

İkisi de, bunu söyleyen kızıl saçlı çocuğa içlerinden teşekkür ettiler. Birkaç dakika sonra handan içeri giriyorlardı. Remus etrafa bir göz atıp, hızla pelerini çıkardı. Sirius soran bakışlarla ona baktı.

"Mecburuz, içerisi çok kalabalıktır." Birbirlerine bakıp hiç kimse tarafından tanınmayacaklarından emin oldular ve içeri girdiler.

Üç Süpürge oldukça kalabalık, ama en azından sıcaktı. Harry ve diğerlerinin arka tarafta yanında şık bir Noel ağacı bulunan şömineye yakın bir pencerenin önüne oturduklarını görünce, o tarafa ilerlediler. Şanslarına şöminenin yanındaki küçük masa boştu. Böylece hem onların görüş alanında olmayacaklardı, hem de duyacak kadar yakın olacaklardı. Sirius neredeyse haftalardır harcayamadığı bozuklukları Remus'a verdi. Az sonra Remus iki maşrapa Kaymakbirasıyla döndüğünde Sirius mutlu mesut etrafını izliyordu. Şerefe kadeh kaldırdıkları zaman Remus, onun huzursuzluğunun kaybolmasına sevinmişti. İçkilerini tek yudumda yarılayıp, maşrapalarını masaya koyduklarında kapı açıldı. Kapıya bakan Remus, Sirius'un bileğine yapıştı. Profesör McGonagall ve Profesör Flitwick kara bulanmış bir vaziyette içeri girmişlerdi. Hemen arkalarından Hagrid de girdi. Misket limonu yeşil bir melon şapka ve ince çizgili bir pelerin giymiş biriyle konuşuyordu.

Remus ve Sirius korkudan tıkanmışken, yan tarafta arkadaşlarının Harry'yi masanın altına ittiklerini fark ettiler. Onlar da masanın altına saklanmak isterlerdi, ama bu pek mümkün değildi. Remus dudaklarını ısırıp Sirius'a baktı. Kapıya arkası dönük oturmasına rağmen, Sirius sandalyesine iyice gömüldü. Öğretmenler tam da o tarafa yönelirken, yan masadan bir fısıltı duyuldu: _"Mobiliarbus!"_

Şık Noel ağacı yerden azıcık havalanıp, yana doğru süzüldü ve biraz ileri kondu. Büyük ve sık dalları sayesinde Harry'nin masası gözlerden korunmuştu, ancak faydalanan sadece onlar değildi. Geniş bir şekilde sağa sola uzanan kollar çok dikkatle bakılmadığı takdirde onların masasının da fazla göze batmasını önlüyordu. Remus zorlukla doğal davranmaya çalışarak bir yudum içki daha içti. Öğretmenler Harry'lerin masasının tam önüne oturmuşlardı, ancak Sirius ve Remus konuşmaları duyabiliyorlardı.

 _"Küçük boy Solungaçsuyu-"_

 _"Benim-"_

 _"İki litre şekerli içki-"_

 _"Eyvallah Rosmerta."_

 _"Vişne şurubu ve soda, buzlu ve şemsiyeli-"_

 _"Mmm!"_

 _"O halde frenküzümü romu sizin Bakan Bey."_

 _"Teşekkürler Rosmerta'cığım. Seni yeniden görmek güzel. Sen de bir tane al, olur mu? Gel bize katıl…"_

 _"Çok teşekkür ederim, Bakan Bey."_

"Bakan?" diye fısıldadı Sirius.

"Şşşt!" dedi Remus telaşla. Yan tarafa kaçamak bir bakış atıp, Harry'nin durumuna baktı. İki arkadaşı da oldukça sıkıntılı görünüyorlardı. Harry de masanın altında epeyce gergin olmalıydı. Sirius da o tarafa sıkıntı dolu bir bakış attı. Başlarına bu belayı o sarmıştı ve kendini suçlu hissediyordu ki, birden kulak kesildi; ismi geçmişti.

 _"Black'in hâlâ buralarda olduğunu mu düşünüyorsunuz, Bakan Bey?"_

 _"Bundan eminim."_

 _"Ruh Emici'lerin meyhanemi iki kez aradığını biliyor musunuz? Bütün müşterilerimi korkutup kaçırdılar… iş için hiç iyi değil bu, Bakan Bey."_

 _"Rosmerta, hayatım, ben de onlara bayılmıyorum, ama gerekli bir tedbir… talihsiz bir tedbir…"_

Remus Sirius'a eğildi: "Bence kalkıp çıkalım S-Patiayak." Sirius sertçe başını salladı. Böyle bir fırsatı tepmek mi? Asla!

"Katiyen olmaz Aylak." Remus onun yüzündeki inatçı anlama bakıp, sıkıntıyla geriye yaslandı. Konuşmalar devam ediyordu.

 _"Biliyor musunuz, hâlâ inanmakta zorluk çekiyorum," dedi Madam Rosmerta düşünceli bir sesle. "Karanlık yana geçenler arasında, Sirius Black en son umacağım… yani Hogwarts'ta küçük bir çocuk olduğu zamanlardan hatırlıyorum onu. O zaman bana ne olduğunu söyleseniz, fazla içki içmişsiniz derdim."_

Remus şokla Sirius'a baktı. Sirius'un değiştirilmiş görüntüsü sivilcelerine kadar beyazlamıştı.

 _"Asıl önemli bölümünü bilmiyorsun Rosmerta," dedi Bakan. "Yaptığı en kötü şey pek bilinmez."_

 _"En kötüsü mü? O zavallı insanları öldürmekten daha mı kötü diyorsunuz?"_

Sirius zorlukla yutkunurken, Remus dudaklarını parçalarcasına ısırdı. Neden gelmişlerdi ki?

 _Şimdi McGonagall konuşuyordu. "… En iyi arkadaşı kimdi, onu da hatırlıyor musun?"_

 _"Elbette, onları hiç ayrı göremezdiniz, öyle değil mi? Onları kaç kere burada ağırlamıştım- nasıl da güldürürlerdi beni. Tam bir şovmen çiftti, Sirius Black ve James Potter."_

Yan taraftaki masadan yere düşen bir maşrapa sesi geldi. Remus Harry'nin bunu bilmediğini anında anlamıştı. Ancak, ah Sirius, şu anda o Sirius'a odaklanmalıydı. Bir sussalardı, bir gitselerdi. Daha kötü şeyler duyacağını anlamıştı Remus, fakat öyle çaresizdi ki.

 _"Black ve Potter'ı kardeş sanabilirdiniz!" diye cikledi Profesör Flitwick. "Yapışık ikizler!"_

 _"Elbette öyleydiler," dedi Bakan. "Potter, bütün arkadaşlarından çok Black'e güvenirdi. Okulu bitirdikten sonra da bir şey değişmedi. James Lily ile evlendiğinde sağdıçları Black'ti_. _Sonra onu Harry'ye vaftiz babası yaptılar. Harry'nin bundan hiç haberi yok tabii. Bu fikir onu nasıl mahvederdi, tahmin edersiniz."_

 _"Black Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'e katıldığı için mi?"_

Sirius'un gözleri şok, korku ve soru dolu bir ifadeyle Remus'a doğru kalktı. Remus yutkundu.

 _"Ondan da kötü hayatım. Potter'ların, Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'in peşlerinde olduğunu bildiklerinden çoğu kişinin haberi yoktur. Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'e karşı yorulmaksızın çalışan Dumbledore'un birkaç tane işe yarar casusu vardı. İçlerinden biri ona bunu çıtlatmış, o da James ve Lily'yi hemen uyarmıştı. Onlara saklanmalarını tavsiye etti. Eh, tabii ki Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'den saklanmak zordu. Dumbledore onlara en büyük şanslarının Fidelius Büyüsü olduğunu söyledi."_

 _"Nasıl bir büyü o?"_

 _"Fevkalade karmaşık bir büyü. Bir sırrın yaşayan bir kişinin içine büyülü bir şekilde gizlenip mühürlenmesine yarıyor. Bilgi, seçilen kişinin, başka bir deyişle Sır Tutucu'nun içinde saklı kalıyor ve bulunması imkânsız hale geliyor- tabii ki Sır Tutucu konuşmayı reddettiği sürece…"_

Remus karşında taşlaşmış bir vaziyette oturan Sirius'a daha büyük bir şokla bakıyordu şimdi. Ancak Sirius bir heykel gibi, Remus'un arkasındaki duvara dikmişti gözlerini.

 _"Demek Black, Potter'ların Sır Tutucu'suydu."_

 _"Elbette." dedi McGonagall. "James Potter, Dumbledore'a Black'in onların nerede olduğunu söylemektense ölmeyi tercih edeceğini, Black'in kendinin de saklanmayı planladığını söylemişti… yine de Dumbledore'un endişesi geçmedi. Potter'lara kendisinin Sır Tutucu olmayı teklif ettiğini hatırlıyorum."_

 _"Black'ten şüpheleniyor muydu yani?" dedi Madam Rosmerta._

 _"Potter'lara yakın birinin Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'i onların hareketlerinden haberdar ettiğinden emindi. Aslına bakarsan bizim tarafımızdaki birinin ihanet edip karşı tarafa geçtiğinden ve Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'e bir sürü bilgi aktardığından epeydir şüpheleniyordu."_

 _"Ama James Potter, Black'i kullanmakta ısrar mı etti?"_

 _"Etti,"dedi Bakan. "Sonra da Fidelius Büyüsü yapıldıktan yalnızca bir hafta sonra-"_

 _"Black onlara ihanet mi etti?"_

Sirius'un gözleri acıyla kapandı. Remus hâlâ şok içinde eli maşrapasının sapını sıkı sıkı kavramış bir şekilde kalakalmıştı. Hem deli gibi devamını duymak istiyor, hem de buradan kaçmak istiyordu.

 _"Evet, ihanet etti. Black ikili ajan rolünden usanmıştı, Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'e desteğini açık açık beyan etmeye hazırdı. Görünüşe bakılırsa bunu Potter'ların ölüm anına saklamış. Ama, hepimizin bildiği gibi, küçük Harry Potter'la karşılaşmak, Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'in sonu oldu. Güçleri gitti, feci halde zayıfladı ve kaçtı. Bu da Black'i gerçekten çok kötü bir durumda bıraktı. Efendisi, tam da onun, yani Black'in, gerçek rengini gösterip bir hain olduğunu açık ettiğinde yenilmişti. Kaçmaktan başka şansı yoktu -"_

 _"Pis, iğrenç dönek!" dedi Hagrid. Bunu öyle yüksek sesle söylemişti ki, barın yarısı sustu._

Sirius ise yüzüne sertçe vurulmuş gibi irkildi. Gözleri Remus'a kenetlendiğinde, Remus içinin parça parça olduğunu hissetti. Sirius'un acısı gerçekti. Karşısında oturan çocuk, şu anki görüntüsü farklı bile olsa, onun altı yıllık arkadaşıydı, dostuydu, sırdaşıydı. Ancak şu an, yumruk yaptığı elleri sıkılmaktan bembeyaz kesilmiş, gözlerinde sanki biri onu dilim dilim doğruyormuş gibi bir acıyla çaresizce oturuyordu.

 _"Ona rastlamıştım!" diye gürledi Hagrid. "Bütün o insanları öldürmeden önce son ben görmüşümdür onu herhalde! Lily ve James öldürüldükten sonra Harry'yi o evden kurtaran bendim! Harabenin içinden çektim aldım onu, zavallı küçük şey. Alnında kocca bir kesik vardı, annesi babası ölmüştü... ne oluyor, o uçan motorunun üstünde Sirius Black geliyor. Orada ne aradığı hiç aklıma gelmemişti. Onun, Lily ve James Potter'ın Sır Tutucu'su olduğunu bilmiyordum. Haberlerde Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'in saldırısını duydu da yapabileceği bir şey var mı diye bakmaya geldi sandım. Bembeyaz kesilmişti, tir tir titriyordu. Peki ben ne yaptım, biliyor musunuz? O HAİN KATİLİ TESELLİ ETTİM!" diye kükredi Hagrid._

Sirius tekrar irkilip, titremeye başladı. Remus üzüntüyle kendini şoktan kurtarmaya çalışarak ona uzanıp, sakinleştirmek için bileğine dokundu.

 _"Hagrid, lütfen! Sesine hâkim ol!"_

 _"Üzüldüğü şeyin Lily ve James Potter olmadığını ne bilecektim ki? Asıl Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'e önem verdiğini? Sonra bir de kalkıp, 'Harry'yi bana ver, Hagrid, ben onun vaftiz babasıyım, ona bakarım -' diyor. Pöh! Ama ben Dumbledore'dan emir almıştım. Black'e olmaz dedim, Dumbledore, Harry'nin teyzesiyle eniştesinin evine götürülmesini söylemişti. Black karşı geldi, ama sonunda razı oldu. Motorunu alıp Harry'yi oraya onunla götürmemi istedi. 'Artık ihtiyacım yok' dedi. O zaman işin içinde bir bit yeniği olduğunu çakmalıydım. O motoru çok severdi, ne diye bana veriyordu ki? Niye artık ihtiyacı olmayacaktı? İşin aslı, motorun izini sürmek çok kolaydı. Dumbledore onun Potter'ların Sır Tutucu'su olduğunu biliyordu. Black o gece tüymesi gerektiğini biliyordu, Bakanlık'ın birkaç saat içinde peşine düşeceğini de biliyordu."_

 _"Peki ya Harry'yi ona verseydim, ha? Her iddiasına varım, denizin ortasında motordan fırlatır atardı onu. En iyi arkadaşının oğlu! Ama bir büyücü karanlık yana geçmeye görsün, artık hiçbir şeyin, hiç kimsenin önemi kalmıyor onun için..."_

Hagrid'in öyküsünü uzun bir sessizlik izledi. Sirius dişleri sıkıca kenetlenmiş bir şekilde hafif hafif titriyor, ancak Remus korku ve acıyla onu izlemekten başka bir şey yapamıyordu. Aklından onlarca düşünce geçiyordu, bir yanlışlık olmalıydı. Remus her şeye inanabilirdi, ama onun James'e ihanet etmesine; ASLA! Sirius'un gerekirse onun için öleceğini biliyordu o. Kim ne derse desin onu aksine inandıramazdı. Öyleyse tüm bunlar nasıl olmuştu? Nasıl?

 _Sessizliği Madam Rosmerta'nın konuşması bozdu:"Ama ortadan kaybolmayı başaramadı, değil mi?" dedi. "Sihir Bakanlığı ertesi gün onu yakaladı!"_

 _"Heyhat, keşke öyle olsaydı," dedi Bakan acı acı._

 _"Onu bulan biz değildik. Küçük Peter Pettigrew'du -yine Potter'ların dostlarından biri. Şüphesiz kederden çılgına dönmüş olan ve Black'in Potter'ların Sır Tutucu'su olduğunu bilen Pettigrew, Black'in peşine kendi düştü."_

PETER? Nasıl yani? Remus ağzı açılarak Sirius'a bakarken, arkadaşının gözleri de hayretle açılmıştı.

 _"Pettigrew... Hogwarts'ta onların peşinden ayrılmayan şu küçük, şişman çocuk mu?"_

 _"Black ve Potter onun kahramanlarıydı, onlara tapıyordu," dedi McGonagall'ın sesi. "Yetenek açısından hiçbir zaman onların seviyesinde olmadı. Genellikle ona çok sert davranırdım. Tahmin edersiniz şimdi -şimdi nasıl pişmanım..." Sesi, sanki birden başını üşütmüş gibi çıkıyordu._

 _"Yapma, Minerva," dedi Bakan nazikçe, "Pettigrew bir kahraman gibi öldü. Tanıklar - Muggle'lar, tabii ki, daha sonra anılarını sildik - bize Pettigrew'un Black'i nasıl köşeye sıkıştırdığını anlattılar. Dediklerine göre, ağlıyormuş. 'Lily ve James, Sirius! Nasıl yaparsın!' Sonra asasına hamle etmiş. Tabii ki Black daha çabuk davranmış. Pettigrew'u paramparça etmiş..."_

 _Profesör McGonagall burnunu sümkürüp boğuk bir sesle konuştu: "Aptal çocuk... sersem çocuk... düelloda hep umutsuz bir vakaydı... bu işi Bakanlık'a bırakmalıydı..."_

Peter, ölmüş mü? Hem de… hem de… Hayır! Remus midesinin bulandığını hissetti. Buradan dışarı çıkmalıydı. Sandalyesine bu kadar kaskatı yapışmış olmasa neredeyse fırlayacaktı. Sirius'a bakmadı, bakamadı. Neler hissediyor olabileceğini düşünmek bile Remus'un aklını kaçırmasına sebep olabilirdi. Orada hâlâ öylece oturabiliyor olması bile bir mucizeydi.

 _Bakan konuşmaya devam ediyordu."… Hiç - hiçbir zaman unutmayacağım. Bazen hâlâ rüyamda görüyorum. Caddenin ortasında bir krater, öyle derin ki, alttaki kanalizasyonu çatlatmış. Her tarafta cesetler. Çığlık çığlığa Muggle'lar. Ve orada durmuş, kahkahalarla gülen Black, önünde de Pettigrew'dan arta kalanlar... kanlar içinde bir cüppe ve birkaç - birkaç parça -" Sesi birden kesildi. Beş kişinin burun çekme sesi duyuldu._

 _"İşte böyle, Rosmerta," dedi Bakan boğuk bir sesle. "Black, Sihirli Kanun Yürütme Devriyesi tarafından götürüldü ve Pettigrew Birinci Sınıf Merlin Nişanı'na layık görüldü. Sanırım bu, zavallı annesi için küçük de olsa bir teselli olmuştur. Black o zamandan beri Azkaban'daydı."_

Sirius ölü gözlerle Remus'a baktı. Gözleri kendi rengine dönüyordu. Remus telaşlandı. Biçim değiştirmeleri etkisini kaybediyordu. Kendi burnunun da küçülmeye başladığını hissedince korkuyla yutkundu. Cüppesindeki pelerini sıkı sıkı kavradı. Bir yolunu bulup üstlerini örtmeliydi ve bu kahrolası meyhaneden çıkmalıydılar.

 _"Peki, sizce niçin kaçmış olabilir? Aman Tanrım, Bakan Bey, yeniden Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'e katılmaya çalışmıyordur, değil mi?"_

 _"Sanırım - şey - sonuçta yapmak istediği bu," diye mırıldandı Bakan. "Ama Black'i bundan çok önce yakalamayı umuyoruz. Yani şimdi, tek başına ve dostsuz bir Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen başka bir şey... Ama en sadık hizmetkârı geri dönerse, ne kadar çabuk toparlanacağını düşünmek bile içimi ürpertiyor..."_

Tahtaya değen bir cam sesi geldi, biri bardağını masanın üstüne koymuştu.

 _"Biliyor musun, Cornelius, eğer Müdür'le yemek yiyeceksen, şatoya dönsek iyi olur," dedi McGonagall._

Grup bu sözler üzerine yavaş yavaş ayaklanıp, kapıya yöneldi. Remus zorlukla soluyarak etrafa hızlı bir bakış attı ve yan masadakilerin kalkıp çıkmalarını bekledi. Hem Harry hem de arkadaşları en az onlar kadar _sarsılmış_ görünüyorlardı. Fakat Remus şu an onlar için, daha doğrusu Harry için üzülmekle vakit kaybedemeyecekti. "Ömür boyu dost" sloganıyla tanımladıkları Çapulcular'ın en canlı, en neşeli üyesi bir saat içinde darmadağın olmuştu ve Remus duyduklarını değerlendirmeyi sonraya bırakarak, onu toplamak zorundaydı.

Harry ve arkadaşları çıkar çıkmaz ayağa kalktı ve pelerini çıkarıp hızla üstüne çekti. Sirius hâlâ bir taş misali, kapkaranlık düşünceler içinde masada oturuyordu. Kolundan yakalayan bir el onu pelerinin altına çekerken, arkadaşı düşecekmiş gibi sallandı. Şefkatli ancak kararlı eller onu hızla dikleştirip sabitlerken, Sirius titreyerek Remus'a dayandı. Kendilerine masalar ve insanlar arasından zorlukla yol açarak, çarptıkları bazı kişilerin şaşkınca yere ve sağa sola bakmasına sebep olarak dışarı çıkmayı başardılar.

İçerinin gevşetici sıcağından sonra, kar yağışıyla birlikte soğuk hava onlara çarparak bir an şok etkisi yarattı. Bunun ikisine de iyi geleceğini, aynı zamanda Harry'nin tünelden çıkmak için zamana ihtiyacı olacağını düşünen Remus, Sirius'a destek olarak yoğun kar altında onu yavaş adımlarla yürüttü.


	6. Size İhanet Etmedim

**6.Bölüm: Size İhanet Etmedim**

Remus, Balyumruk'a girişlerini ve kaydırağı tırmandıktan sonra pelerine sarılı çıkışlarını hayal meyal hatırlıyordu. Sirius'un ise hiçbir şey hatırlamadığından emindi. Kendilerini ihtiyaç odasına atmışlar ve düşüncelerine gömülmüşlerdi. Ne kadar zaman geçtiği hakkında Remus'un hiçbir fikri yoktu ki, Sirius çatlak bir sesle fısıldadı: "Yapmazdım,"

Remus başını kaldırıp anlamayarak baktı. "Harry'yi denize atmazdım." diye ekledi Sirius. Remus yutkundu.

"Elbette yapmazdın, Sirius." Savunmasız bir bebeği suya atmak? Yoo, hayır, yapamazdı. Diğerlerini yapmış olsa bile bunu yapmazdı, değil mi? Uzunca bir süre birbirlerinin gözlerinin içine baktılar. Sonra Remus bakışlarını kaçırıp, ellerini incelemeyi tercih etti. Sirius yüreği acıyla dolarak onu izledi.

Remus kara kara düşünüyordu. Tüm duyduklarını eviriyor çeviriyor, ama mantıklı bir sonuca ulaşamıyordu. Şu ana kadar Sirius'u teselli etmişti, ama artık bunun için bir gerekçe bulmakta zorlanıyordu. Hem daha da kötüsü Remus artık bunu yapmak istemiyordu. Ona en çok batan da buydu zaten. Sirius, onun tanıdığı Sirius, çoğu zaman pervasız ve belki Remus çok zorlarsa biraz haşin olarak niteleyebileceği Sirius, en yakın dostlarının katili miydi? Karanlık Lord'a katılmış, James'i ve Lily'yi ona satmış ve Peter'ı kendi elleriyle öldürmüş müydü? Ah! Tanrım, sorular bitmezdi ve Remus düşündükçe batacağını biliyordu. Üstelik karşısında daha yapmadığı şeyler için suçlanan siyah saçlı gence nasıl davranması gerektiğini de bilemiyordu.

Sirius, bir yandan ellerini inceleyen Remus'a bakıyor ve neler düşündüğünü adı gibi biliyordu. O yalnızca adi bir suçlu, bir katil değildi; en yakın dostlarının cellâdıydı. Remus'un ona bakmak bile istememesi, canını öyle çok yakmıştı ki. Sessizce bir soluk aldı. Hava yetersiz gelmişti birden. Sirius artık tüm bunların bir komplo teorisi olmadığını fark etmişti.

Kim ne derse desin, o bir katildi. Nasıl olduğunu bilemiyordu, ama bir katil olmuştu.

Oturduğu yerde içten içe kıvranırken, Karanlık Yan'a nasıl geçmiş olabilirim diye düşündü. Cevap açık mıydı yoksa? O bir Black'ti; bir Slytherin. Gryffindor'a kabul edilmiş bile olsa, insanın kanı onu takip mi ediyordu? Kalbi hâlâ ' _Slytherin Slytherin'_ diye mi atıyordu? Midesi bulandı. Hayır, şu yaşında bunu kabul edemiyordu, birkaç sene sonra ne değişmiş olabilirdi? En yakın arkadaşının sağdıcı olmuştu ve sonra Harry'nin vaftiz babası… Ona güvenmişlerdi, ona inanmışlardı. Peki, o ne yapmıştı? Onları satmıştı. Hayır, lanet olsun!

Sirius hışımla yerinden fırladı, düşüncelerine gömülen Remus irkildi. Arkadaşının acı içinde odada dört döndüğünü görünce derin bir nefes aldı. Ona bir şeyler söylemesi gerekiyordu. Sirius'un teselliye ihtiyacı vardı. Önceki teoriyi öne sürebilirdi. Zorlukla ağzını açarken, içinden bir ses fısıldadı: _O bir katil!_ Güçlükle sesi bastırarak konuşmayı başardı.

"Komplo olabileceğini söylemiştim Sirius." Ancak sesi oldukça zayıftı. Sirius ona döndü. Arkadaşı normal görünmeye çabalıyordu, ama gözlerindeki minik itham kıvılcımlarını görebiliyordu Sirius. Sinirlenerek arkasını döndü. Onun için söylemesi kolaydı tabii, o hiçbir şeyle suçlanmıyordu.

"Nasıl- nasıl olabilir?" diye mırıldandı sinirle.

"Nasıl bilebiliriz ki?"

Sirius, içi hiç olmadığı kadar acırken, gözlerindeki yangınla savaşmaya çalışarak Remus'a döndü.

"Ben kötü biri değilim." Sesinde öyle bir acı vardı ki, Remus gözleri dolarak baktı ona.

"Olmadığını biliyorum Sirius."

"Gerçekten mi?" Ağzından kaçıvermişti işte. Tutamamıştı kendini. Remus üzülerek baktı. Şüphelerini bu kadar mı belli etmişti? Ama o henüz suçlu değildi, yoksa öyle miydi? Sirius çok kırılmış olmalıydı. Şu ana kadar ona hep destek olmuştu, şimdi çekilemezdi. Kendi kendine hatırlattı; _o Sirius, senin arkadaşın ve bunlar daha yaşanmadı._ Ancak son birkaç saattir yürek yerine taşıdığı yumru, kendini ikna etmesini engelliyordu.

"Sirius-" duraklayarak ne söyleyebileceğini düşündü. Sirius soru dolu gözleriyle ona dönmüştü. Ellerini göğsünde kavuşturmuş, bir çeşit savunmaya çekilmişti sanki. Bu görüntü Remus'un içini acıttı.

"Ne-ne diyeceğimi bilemiyorum, Sirius. Ben de çok sarsıldım." Dürüst davranmıştı en azından. Sirius cevap vermeden baktı ona. Sonra acı bir ifadeyle güldü.

"Ben ne hissediyorum sence?"

"Çok üzgünüm Sirius."

"Esas ben üzgünüm, ama kahretsin Remus!" Elini saçlarından geçirip arkadaşına baktı. "On iki yılımı Azkaban'da geçirmeye hiç niyetim yok. Hem de hayatta yapmayacağım bir şey yüzünden." Remus dudaklarını ısırdı. Kelimeler tükenebiliyordu demek. Neden hep bir şey söylemeye kalktığında James'in neşeli yüzü gözlerinin önüne geliyordu? Sirius acı bakışlarla onun yüzünü izliyordu. Hayır, arkadaşı onu açıkça suçlamıyordu, ama o gözlerindeki bakış… Remus ona hiç böyle bakmamıştı. Ona onaylamayan bakışlar attığı olmuştu, söylenmişti de. Hatta bazen ciddi ciddi kızmıştı bile. Sirius da onun haklı olduğunu bilerek suçlu suçlu dinlemişti. Fakat böyle-böyle ihanet etmiş gibi bakmasına dayanamıyordu Sirius. Bu ölmekten daha acı geliyordu ona.

"Biraz hava almam gerek!" Sirius odadan fırladı. Daha fazla dayanamayacaktı. Remus telaşla bağırdı. "Sirius! Sirius! Lanet olsun!" Etrafına bakınıp, pelerini kaptığı gibi üstüne geçirip, arkasından koştu.

* * *

Sirius sinirle yürüyordu. O hiçbir şey yapmamıştı. Remus'un onu suçlar gibi bakmasına katlanamıyordu. Sirius James'i nasıl satardı? Snape olsa tamam, o zaman inanabilirdi Sirius. Ama James? En yakın dostu James? Yanından heyecanla konuşarak, ona dikkat bile etmeden iki birinci sınıf öğrencisi geçti. Sirius durakladı, içinden bir ses _'git, Büyük Salon'un ortasında haykır'_ diyordu; diğer bir ses ise _'koridorlarda pelerinsiz ne yapıyorsun, deli misin sen'_ diye bağırıyordu. Boş koridorun ortasında durup, dişlerini sıktı.

Öğrencilerin ortalıkta olduğu bir zaman olmasına söverek koşturdu Remus. Hogsmeade'den gelen herkesin kendi binalarına dönmüş olasını diledi. Kahrolası Sirius nereye kaybolmuştu? Tam hızla köşeyi dönmüşken gördü onu. İşte oradaydı. Öylece duruyordu. Lanet olsun sana Sirius! Yanına koşarak onu yakaladı ve hızla koluna yapışıp, Sirius'un silkinmelerine aldırış etmeden onu pelerinin altına çekti.

"Pelerinin altına gel!"

"Bırak Remus!"

"Sirius saçmalama, gir şunun altına!" Remus zorla ikisinin üzerini örttü.

"Biraz hava almaya ihtiyacım var."

"Sırası mı şimdi? Başımızı belaya sokacaksın." Sirius sinirle Remus'tan kurtulmaya çalıştı, ama Remus soluğunu tuttu. Tam da köşeden Profesör Lupin görüş alanına girmişti. "Sirius!" diye fısıldayarak, onu uyarmaya çalıştı, ama yalnız olmadıklarını fark etmeyen Sirius, Remus'a daha da öfkelenerek hışımla onu itti, ancak ayağı pelerine takıldı. Remus korkuyla pelerini tuttu, ama geç kalmıştı. Sirius yere düşmüş ve Lupin'in gözleri önüne serilmişti.

Remus kendini hâlâ saklayan pelerine sımsıkı sarılarak içinden küfretti. Lanet olsun! Profesör Lupin ise gözleri şaşkınlıkla açılarak yerde yatan siyah saçlı delikanlıya baktı. Bir an sonra ise hayretler içinde geriledi. Sirius kendine sayıp söverek kalkarken, bu açmazı nasıl düzelteceğini düşünüyordu. Profesör'ün karşısına dikilip, dudaklarını ısırarak ona baktı.

"S-Sirius?"

"Eee-merhaba Remus," Sirius sıkılganca arka tarafa, genç Remus'un olduğunu düşündüğü yere bir göz attı. Kahretsin! Görülmeme kuralını çiğnemişti. Şimdi ne olacaktı? Profesör Lupin şok içinde delikanlıya bakakalırken, ağzı açıldı, ancak tek bir kelime çıkaramadan öylece dururken, birden şaşkınca geriye doğru devrildi. Sirius şaşkınlık içinde ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışırken, Remus pelerinin altından çıktı.

"Sadece sersemlettim." Sirius kaşlarını kaldırarak ona döndü.

"Kendini mi sersemlettin?"

"Başka çarem yoktu Sirius. Yardım et de kimse gelmeden odasına taşıyalım, çabuk." Remus kendisini dikleştirdi ve asasıyla kontrol ederken üstlerini pelerinle örttü. Sirius da yanlarına gelince, oldukça zorlanmalarına rağmen yavaş adımlarla ilerlemeyi başardılar.

"Bir bu eksikti yani!" diye sinirlice söylendi Remus.

"Özür dilerim Remus, sadece ayağım takıldı."

"Hep önce hatayı yapıyorsun, sonra özür dileyerek düzelteceğini düşünüyorsun." Bu laf üzerine Sirius birden durdu. Remus gözlerini kapatıp, kendine küfretti. Çenesini tutamamıştı işte.

"Özür dilerim Sirius, çok kızgındım." Sirius cevap vermedi. Remus derin derin nefes alarak, ona döndü.

"Gerçekten çok üzgünüm, öyle demek istemedim. Sadece fevri davranıyorsun demek istemiştim."

"Anladım." Sirius'un sesi acıydı. Remus homurdandı.

"Bak, bu işi halledelim, birbirimize sonra bağırırız, tamam mı?" Sirius tek kelime etmeden, havada, başı arkaya düşmüş şekilde salınan Profesör'ü kolunda tuttu ve yürüdü. Remus ona üzgün bir bakış atarak eşlik etti. Boş koridorlarda hızlıca ilerleyerek, dolu görünenlerde ise kenara çekilip duvara yapışarak, Lupin'in odasına gelmeyi başardılar. Remus herhangi bir şifre ya da içeri girdiklerinde bağıracak bir şey falan olmaması için dua ederek, kapıyı araladı.

Sorunsuzca içeri girip, Lupin'i koltuğa oturttular. Sirius döndü.

"Bırakalım burada yatsın."

"Artık bırakamayız Sirius, seni gördü."

"Tamam, o zaman uyandırıp sorgulayalım. İşte fırsat!"

"Olmaz Sirius! Yeterince şey duyduk zaten Sana geleceğe müdahale etmeyeceğiz demiştim. Hem zaten buradan hemen çıkmalıyız, Harry haritaya bakabilir. Seni görmemeli. Üstelik de benim yanımda. "

"Haritaya bakacak durumda olduğunu sanmıyorum."

"Bence bakmasının tam zamanı Sirius." Sirius acı dolu bakışlarını ona çevirdi.

"Peşime düşecek diyorsun yani, öyle mi?"

"Lanet olsun Sirius, bunları odada tartışabilir miyiz lütfen!" Remus çileden çıkmak üzere görünüyordu. Sirius her lafta gocunacak bir şeyler bulmaya başlamıştı ve bu durum Remus'un sinirine dokunuyordu. Sirius asice baktı ona.

"Uyanınca ne yapacağını sanıyorsun? Dediğin gibi beni gördü."

"Ah! Lanet olsun!" dedi Remus sinirle başını ovuşturarak. O kadar çaresiz görünüyordu ki, Sirius dayanamayarak başını salladı.

"Tamam, unutturalım o zaman."

"Hayır!" dedi Remus hızla dönerek.

"Ne demek hayır, başka çaremiz var mı?"

"Hafızamı silemezsin Sirius. Unuttun galiba, o benim."

"Sadece şu anı sileceğim Remus."

"Ya hata yaparsan?"

"Remus, bu işlerde iyi olduğumu hatırlatabilir miyim?"

"O şakalarını da hiç sevmezdim Sirius, ben de bunu hatırlatabilir miyim?"

"Senin önerin ne?" dedi Sirius yine kollarını kavuşturup sert sert bakarken.

"Ben-bilmiyorum." dedi Remus çaresizlikle.

"Hafıza büyüsü," dedi Sirius sakince.

"Evet, ama-"

"Sana zarar vermem dostum." dedi Sirius usulca. Remus dudaklarını ısırarak baktı ona. Sirius birden kaşlarını çattı. "Henüz kimseyi öldürmedim Remus!" dedi sert bir sesle. Bu sözlerdeki ithamla kendine gelen Remus geriledi.

"Bir şey ima etmemiştim Sirius!" Bir süre iki arkadaş birbirlerinin gözlerinin içine baktılar. Sonra Remus gözlerini kaçırıp, başını salladı. Sirius asasını çıkartıp, Lupin'e ilerledi.

"Sen pelerinin altına gir," dedi arkasına bakmadan. Remus örtünürken, sıkıntıyla içini çekti. Sirius Profesör'ün asasını her ihtimale karşı masaya koydu. Adam Profesör'dü ne de olsa ve o daha on altı yaşındaydı. Okulda birkaç çocuğa şaka olsun diye hafıza büyüsü yapmaya benzemezdi bu iş. Lupin çözülüp, birden irkilirken, Sirius bağırdı.

"Obliviate!" Profesör'ün bakışları bir an boşlaşırken, pelerinin altında Remus korkuyla soludu. Sirius asasını tekrar kaldırdı ve Lupin'in başı koltuğa düştü.

"Ne yapıyorsun?" dedi Remus kuşkuyla pelerini atıp fırlarken.

"Uyku büyüsü," diye fısıldadı Sirius. "Kendine gelince uyuyakaldığını sanacak." Asasını cebine koyup, ona döndü.

"İşte, hiçbir şeye müdahale etmedik. Memnun oldun mu?" Remus cevap vermedi. Uyuyor görünen Profesör'e bakıyordu. Sirius eğilip, Remus'un attığı pelerini yerden aldı.

"Gir altına, hadi," Remus'u çekiştirdi.

"İyi mi?" dedi Remus tedirginlikle. Sirius onu pelerinin altına sokarken, usanmış bir bakış attı. İkisi de iyice gizlenince, Sirius asasını nişanlayıp, bir şeyler mırıldandı. Profesör Lupin birden uyandı, şaşkın şaşkın etrafına baktı. Sonra koltuktan kalkıp esnedi. Hayrete düşmüş gibi kafasını sallayarak düşünürken, birden saatine baktı.

"Ah! Yemek! Uyumanın da tam zamanıydı yani!" diye söylenerek dışarı fırladı. Pelerinin altında iki genç derin bir soluk aldılar.

"Anlayamadığım bir şey var." dedi Remus dalgın görünerek.

"Ne?"

"Ben, pardon - yani Lupin işte- seni görünce gerçekten şaşırdı."

"Ne olmuş ki? On altı yaşındaki halimi beklemiyordu herhalde."

"Hayır, demek istediğim o değil." Remus bir eliyle ağrımaya başlayan şakağını ovuşturarak devam etti. "Sirius, biz zamanda bir yolculuk yaptık; Sarsıcı Yolculuk."

"Evet?"

"Eh! Profesör halimin bunu hatırlaması gerekirdi, bunu konuştuk ve sen de benim kuralcı olduğumu söyledin, hatırlıyor musun?"

Sirius birden soluğunu tuttu. "Merlin! Elbette, hatta sadece o değil, Azkaban'dan kaçan yetişkin Black bile bunu hatırlıyor olmalı."

"Aynen öyle. Yani yetişkin Black de Lupin de ihtiyaç odasında saklandığımızı biliyor olmalılardı."

"Dur bir dakika Aylak, biz bunu daha ilk kez yapıyoruz, yani henüz bilmiyorlardır."

"Sirius bilmiyorlardır diye bir şey yok. Yolculuğu yapıp döndüysek, ikisi de bu durumdan haberdar olmalı."

"Ah! Bu zaman olayı çok karışık." dedi Sirius sıkıntıyla. Remus imalı bir bakışla baktı.

"İşte bu yüzden hiç kurcalanmamalı." Sirus bu bakışa hüzünlü gözlerle yanıt verdi.

"Yeterince ders aldım Aylak, inan bir daha okul kapısından öteye bile gidecek cesaretim kalmadı." Remus saatlerdir ilk kez hafifçe gülümsedi.

"Olacak, sen bir Gryffindor'sun. Bir dönelim her şeyi yoluna koyacaksın." Sirius bu güven verici sözlerle birazcık toparlanıp dikleşirken, tüm duyduklarına rağmen hâlâ kendisini avutmaya çalışan dostuna minnetle baktı. Hayır, yalandı, inanmadığını biliyordu elbette, ama yine de kendini zorlayarak destek olmaya çalışması bile yeterdi. Sirius onun yerinde olsaydı, kim bilir neler yapardı düşünmek bile istemiyordu. Tüm bunları düşününce, içinde bir yerler kanayarak açıldı. Yaşananların acısı üzerine kâbus gibi çöktü. Acıyla gözlerindeki yaşları iteledi ve elinde olmadan içinde taşıdığı tüm dostluk hislerine tutunarak, arkadaşına döndü.

"Yapmadım," diye fısıldadı Remus'un gözlerinin ta içine bakarak. "Size ihanet etmedim."

Remus bu cümlenin vurguladığı yoğun acıyla sarsıldı. Birden Sirius'u çekip sımsıkı sarıldı.

"Etmediğini biliyorum Sirius, bana inan. Burada neler oluyor bilmiyorum, ama emin olduğum tek bir şey var. Sen arkadaşlarına asla ihanet etmezsin." Remus, sesinde bu kadar yıllık dostluğun verdiği tüm sıcaklığı toplamak için elinden geleni yapmıştı. Ancak Sirius bir şeylerin değiştiğini fark etmişti. Remus, o çok iyi tanıdığı Remus değildi. Sesinde kendi sözlerinden emin olmadığını vurgulayan bir ton vardı ve Sirius bunu kaçırmamıştı. Dostluklarında bir şey kırılmıştı sanki. Bir daha hiçbir şey eskisi gibi olmayacaktı. İçinde kanayan yerler kor gibi yandı, ama yine de Remus'a sıkıca sarılmaktan alamadı kendini. Belki bir daha bunu yapma şansı olmazdı.

* * *

İhtiyaç odasını sadece kaynayan kazanın altından gelen ışık aydınlatıyordu. Remus düşünceli bakışlarla kazanı karıştırıyordu. Fazla konuşmadan, sessizce geri dönmüşlerdi. Artık riske girmemeleri gerekiyordu.

Sirius tedirgindi. Remus'un söylediği şeylere rağmen, bir şeyler değişmişti, biliyordu. Acaba tüm bunları yapmış olabilir miydi? Eğer her şey bir yanılgıdan, bir yanlış anlamadan ibaretse, o zaman suçlu kimdi? Kim olabilirdi ki?

Beyni patlamak üzere olmasına rağmen, tekrar ve tekrar olayları evirip çevirirken birden ani, dehşet verici bir fikirle sarsıldı. Tüm bunlardan kim etkilenmemişti? James, Lily ve Peter ölmüşlerdi, kendisi de Azkaban'ı boylamıştı. Peki, kim rahat rahat ortada dolanıyordu? Sirius'un gözleri kazanı karıştıran Remus'a çevrildi şokla. Merlin!


	7. Gelecek Henüz Yazılmadı

**7.Bölüm: Gelecek Henüz Yazılmadı**

Remus, iksiri karıştırmayı bırakıp yattığında, saat gece yarısını geçmişti. Sirius'un gözleri ise uyuyan arkadaşından hiç ayrılmamıştı ve düşünceleri onu adeta boğmaya başlamıştı. Nasıl olmuştu da bunu düşünememişti? Remus bir kurtadamdı ve hepsi insanların onun türüne nasıl baktığını biliyorlardı. Belki Remus öğrencilik hayatında –kendilerinin de yardımıyla- bunu gizli tutmayı başarmış olabilirdi, ama yetişkinliğinde bu mümkün olmayacaktı. Kim bilir ne kadar sıkıntı çekecekti ve belki tek çıkış yolu da Karanlık Yan olacaktı. Sirius düşündükçe olayların bu şekilde geliştiğine daha çok inanıyordu. Voldemort kurtadamlara yanında bir yer teklif ediyordu, oysa Bakanlık onları canavar yerine koyuyordu. Peki, Remus bunu gerçekten yapmış olabilir miydi? İyi de nasıl? Eğer Remus onları sattıysa, Voldemort James ve Lily'nin yerini öğrenmiş ve oraya gitmiş olabilirdi. Peki, Sirius'un peşine kimler düşmüştü? Sır tutucu Sirius ise, Remus onları nasıl ele vermişti? Sirius söylemeden yapamazdı değil mi? Sirius kafasında hepsine bir şekilde açıklama bulabilirdi belki, ama Peter'ın ölümü? Onu kendisinin öldürdüğü gerçeği? Hayır, bunun açıklaması yoktu.

Sirius birden kendisinden iğrendi. Ortalıkta hiçbir şey yoktu, ama o suçu Remus'a yıkmaya çalışıyordu. Hem de ne için? Kurtadam olduğu için mi? Kendine küfrederek, gözlerini kapattı. _Sen yaptın_ dedi içindeki ses, _katil olan sensin, başkası değil._ Hızla kalktı yerinden, gidip kendini diğer yatağa fırlattı. Görünen o ki, önünde düşünerek delireceği uzun yıllar vardı. Sonunda uykuya dalmayı başardığında dışarıda gün aydınlanıyordu.

* * *

Son günleri, birbirlerine fazlasıyla nazik ama mesafeli davranarak geçirdiler. Sirius kendisine devamlı hatırlatıldığı üzere hiç dışarı çıkmadı. Gereksinimlerini Remus halletti. Üstelik gerekmedikçe pek fazla konuşma ihtiyacı bile duymadılar. Hoş, aslında duydular, ama birbirlerine söyleyecekleri fazla bir şey kalmamıştı sanki. Ve bu ikisini de içten içe perişan ediyordu. Nihayet yolculuk zamanı geldi. İksirin son bir saat açık havada kaynaması ve içine gerçekotu katılması gerekiyordu. Haritadan duyduğu endişe sebebiyle, Remus tek başına gitmeye karar verdi. Sirius bu karara karşı çıkmadı. Hogsmeade gezisinden beri hiçbir şeye karşı çıkmıyordu zaten. Fazlasıyla içine kapanmıştı. Sürekli kasvetli düşüncelere gömülüyor ve Remus'tan uzak duruyordu. Remus da kendi düşünceleriyle meşgul olduğundan, ne kadar üzülse de bu durumu değiştirmek için herhangi bir çaba sarf etmiyordu.

Ormanda, tam da daha önce belirdikleri yerde iksirin son halini almasını bekleyen Remus, soğukta titreyerek etrafına bakınırken, dalgınlıkla elini saçlarından geçirdi. Sirius değişmişti. Hoş, ne olmasını bekliyordu ki? Duyduğu onca şeyden sonra. Eskisi gibi olmayacaktı bir daha. Arkadaşlıkları için bir kez daha üzülen Remus, belki doğrusunun bu olduğunu düşündü. Sirius, ilerde pek çok hata yapacaktı. Tüm bu gördükleri düzeltilebilir miydi acaba? Remus hiç sanmıyordu. Hem gelecekte bir katil olacağını bilerek, ona nasıl iyi davranabilirdi ki? Ne kadar kahrolsa da bu dostluğun zedelendiğinin farkındaydı. Bir daha hiçbir şey aynı olmayacaktı. Yine de o hâlâ arkadaşıydı, yoksa değil miydi? Remus'a olan bakışları değişmişti. Remus buna kendi davranışlarının sebep olduğunu düşünerek üzülüyordu. Ona şüpheli davranmıştı ve Sirius çok alınmıştı. Ancak başka türlü nasıl davranabilirdi? Hogsmeade'e gittiklerinden beri her sabah, bunun bir kâbus olmasını dileyerek uyanmıştı. Ama dilekleri hiç kabul olmamıştı.

İksir, hafif bir sesle kaynamayı bıraktığını belirttiğinde, Remus zamanın böyle çabuk geçmesine şaşırdı. Elindeki notları kontrol etti ve iksirin tam olması gerektiği gibi göründüğünü fark ederek, rahat bir soluk koyuverdi. Artık yola çıkma zamanıydı. Belki döndükleri zaman Sirius'la karşılıklı konuşup durumu düzeltebilirlerdi. Belki.

* * *

Remus koridorlarda dolaşıp, Harry ve arkadaşlarının ne yaptıklarından emin olmak istemişti. Son birkaç gündür Harry, diğerleriyle birlikte kütüphaneden çıkmıyordu. Sömestr tatilinde olmalarına rağmen, neden kütüphaneye gittiklerini anlayamamıştı, ama buna takılamayacak kadar telaşlıydı. Onların haritayı inceliyor olmamaları yeterliydi. Ama bunu herhalde kütüphanede yapmazlardı, değil mi? Remus ve Sirius bu fırsattan istifade ederek, pelerinin altında okuldan çıkıp, iksirin beklediği yere koşturdular. Remus endişeyle etrafta hem Ruh Emici var mı diye baktı, hem de Sirius'un ruh haline bir göz attı. Sirius son günlerdekinden farklı görünmüyordu; karanlık ve düşünceli. Remus iksiri fincanlara doldurarak bu işin bir an önce bitmesini diledi.

Sirius, onun iksirle çalışmasını seyrederken hafif bir suçluluk hissetti. Her şeyi Remus yapmıştı, kendisi hiç yardım etmemişti bile. Belki gitmeden önce, onunla konuşmalıydı.

"Remus," dedi hafif bir sesle. Remus başını kaldırdı. "Ben sana pek yardımcı olamadım, Remus, çok üzgünüm." diye devam etti Sirius. Remus kalktı.

"Önemli değil Sirius," dedi içinden gelerek. "Burada gördüklerimiz kolay değildi, ama sen dayanmayı başardın. Artık dönebiliyoruz ve önemli olan da bu."

Sirius içini çekti. "Dayanmayı başarmadım dostum," diye mırıldandı yere bakarak. "Delirmememin tek sebebi belki de şu an henüz masum olduğumu bilmem." Remus'un içi acırken, elini Sirius'un omzuna koydu. Sirius başını kaldırdığında gözleri dolu doluydu.

"Ama başaracağım Remus, hata yapmayacağım göreceksin." Elini salladı. "Tüm bunlar kötü bir kâbus olacak sadece." Remus da gözleri dolarak başını sallayabildi yalnızca. Bir süre hiç konuşmadan Hogwarts'ın opal taşı beyazına dönüşmüş, muhteşem, karla kaplı cephesini izlediler.

"James ve Peter'ı görmek istiyorum." dedi Remus bir süre sonra sessizliği bozarak.

"Ben de istiyorum." dedi Sirius.

"Ona söyleyecek miyiz?" Remus üzgündü.

"İstiyorsan söyleyebilirsin Remus." Sirius'un bu sözleri üzerine, Remus ona döndü. Birbirlerine baktılar. Sonra Remus başını salladı ve iki küçük fincana koyduğu iksirlere uzandı. Birer fincan alıp tekrar bakıştılar.

"Hazır mısın?" Remus elini tekrar omzuna koydu. Sirius döndü.

"Hadi gidelim artık Remus."

İkisi birlikte fincanları kafalarına diktiler. Bir an dünya dönüyormuş gibi geldi ikisine de. Bir an sonra ise, renkler ve şekiller dalgalandı. Az sonra ağaçlıkta kırmızı bir parıltı yanıp söndü. Hızla kaybolup, aynı hızla tekrar belirdiler. Sirius elleriyle kendini yoklarken, Remus etrafına bakınıyordu.

"Başardık mı?" diye sordu Sirius. Remus ağaçlara bakıp başını salladı.

"Hogwarts'ta olduğumuz kesin."

"Döndük ama değil mi?"

"Öyle olmalı, ama emin olsak iyi olur sanırım. Bence-"

"MERLIN'E ŞÜKÜRLER OLSUN!" İkisi birden sıçradılar. Tam arkalarında James ve Peter mutluluk ve rahatlamayla onlara bakıyorlardı.

"Her fırsatta buraya damlıyorduk. Nihayet yani." dedi James ağzı kulaklarında fırlayıp onlara sarılırken.

"James!" dedi Sirius sevinçle onu çekip tekrar sıkı sıkı sarılırken. James'in yüzünden hafif bir şaşkınlık geçti. Sonra güldü. "Buradayım dostum, bir yere gitmedim."

"Biliyorum," dedi Sirius, biraz geri çekilip ona uzun uzun baktı. Ancak hâlâ onu bırakmamıştı. James soran gözlerle Remus'a döndü. Remus Sirius'u usulca itip James'e sarıldı.

"Bana da bırak Sirius." dedi James'e göz kırparak. "Sizi bir daha hiç göremeyeceğiz sandık da, korktuk James."

James birden olayı kavrayıp kahkahalarla ikisine birden sarıldı. Sonra ikisi de Peter'a sarıldılar.

Sirius hâlâ Peter'ı bırakmamışken, "Ne kadar oldu James?" dedi Remus endişeyle.

"Bir hafta, iki günü de hafta sonuydu aslında," dedi James. "Yani elli gün sürecek sanıp, epey tedirgin olmuştum, ama neyse başarmışsınız."

"Kitabı sen de buldun yani?" diye atıldı Sirius, Peter'ı azad ederek. James başını salladı.

"Evet, pelerin yokken epey bir zor oldu, ama Kılkuyruk'la birlikte başardık."

"Başımız dertte mi?" diye sordu Remus endişeyle. James ve Peter kahkaha attılar.

"Hayır," dedi Peter.

"Nasıl yani?" dedi Remus şaşkınca. "Bir hafta yoksak eğer-"

"Eh, Slughorn'un sınıfından biraz Çok Özlü İksir çaldık." diye sırıttı James. Sirius'un gözleri irileşti.

"Yani?"

"Yani dostum, düzenli olarak ikinizden birinin görünümüne bürünmek zorunda kaldım."

Sirius kahkahayı patlatırken, Remus şaşkınca sordu:

"Kimse şüphelenmedi mi yani?"

"Hayır," dedi James göz kırparak. "İyi rol yaptım."

"Keşke görseydim," dedi Sirius hâlâ gülerek.

"İyi de içine ne koydunuz ki?" dedi hâlâ şaşkın görünen Remus.

"Saç," dedi Peter hevesle.

"Yastıklarınız saç dolu Aylak. Bir tutam bile yeterdi zaten." dedi James sırıtarak. Rahatlayan Remus da hafifçe güldü.

"Dersler ne oldu?"

"Hasta olduğunuzu söyledik. Bir derse de siz girdiniz, biz hastaydık."

Sirius tekrar güldü. "Birkaç gündür yokuz, ama kimse bilmiyor."

"Aslında McGonagall bir işler çevirdiğimiz anladı, ama artık döndünüz ya, sorun olmaz. Belki iyi bir yalanla biraz ceza alırız. Şey bir de Lily-"

"Lily?" dedi Sirius kaşlarını kaldırıp.

"Şey," dedi James sıkılarak. "Siz kaybolunca –pardon yani hasta olunca- epey üzüldüm. O da benimle ilgilendi. Hasta olduğunuz için çok üzüldüğümü düşündü. Beni teselli etti. Tabii benden hâlâ hoşlanmıyor, ama kim bilir?" Umutla gülümsüyordu.

"Evet, Çatalak, kim bilir?" dedi Sirius Remus'a bir bakış atarken.

"Snape de çok merak etti." diye atıldı Peter.

"Eminim etmiştir," dedi Sirius ağzının içinden. James ve Peter bekledikleri yoğun tepkiyi alamayınca şaşırarak baktılar. Remus, Sirius'a yan yan bakarak hemen duruma el koydu.

"Sirius hâlâ kendine gelemedi," diyerek göz kırptı. "Yani burada Snape'i bile görse mutlu olacağını söylüyordu en son." Sirius kaşlarını kaldırıp Remus'a dönerken, James ve Peter kahkahayı patlattılar. James Sirius'a sarıldı.

"Merlin! Bizi çok özlemiş olmalısın dostum." Sirius da James'e tekrar sarılırken gözleri dolarak konuştu.

"Gerçekten özledim dostum. Bir daha gözümün önünden ayırmayacağım sizi." James geri çekilip mutlu bir ifadeyle, Sirius'un omzuna bir şaplak attı.

"Ben de bir daha bir yere yollamam sizi. En azından bensiz." Tekrar mutlulukla gülüştüler. Sonra James'in gözleri parladı.

"Kaynatıp duruyorsunuz!" diye çıkıştı. "Eee? Siz anlatın, nereye gittiniz, neler gördünüz, çok sarsıldınız mı?" James soruları patlatırken, bir ona bir öbürüne bakıyordu. Kısa bir sessizlik oldu. Sirius zamanın geldiğini düşünerek gözlerini hafifçe yumdu. Mutluluk buraya kadardı.

"Geçmişe gittik," dedi sonra Remus usulca. Sirius bu yalanla gözlerini açıp şaşkınlıkla ona baktı. Remus bu bakışı karşılarken, içinden James her şeyi bilse neler olacağını geçiriyordu. Arkadaşlıkları son bulur muydu? Yoksa Sirius'a inanır mıydı?

Sirius'un içi ise minnetle doldu. Remus, James'e her şeyi anlatabilirdi. O zaman neler olurdu acaba? James bunları nasıl karşılardı? Arkadaşlıkları biterdi ama. Burası kesindi. Sirius'un içi cız etti. Buna dayanabilir miydi? Remus'la olanlara baksana! Kopma noktasına gelmişlerdi.

"Eee?" dedi James sabırsızlıkla. "Ne gördünüz, ne yaptınız?"

Remus ve Sirius yine kısa bir an bakıştılar. Remus ona güven verircesine gülümseyip James'e döndü.

"Sadece iksire odaklandık James. İhtiyaç odasında panzehiri yaptık ve döndük."

"Yani hiçbir şey görmediniz mi?" dedi James hayal kırıklığı içinde.

"Dostum," dedi Sirius ciddi bir ifadeyle. "Etrafta tanıdık hiçbir yüz yoktu, yani biz de yoktuk. Geçmişi değiştirmemek için de çok dikkatli olmalıydık, biliyorsun."

James başını salladı, sonra gülümseyip omuzlarını kaldırdı. "Keşke geleceğe gitseymişsiniz, çok heyecanlı olurdu."

"Evet, evet," dedi Peter da hevesle.

"Evet," dedi Remus, Sirius'a bakarak. "Öyle olurdu."

"Peki, _sarsıcı_ olan neydi?" diye sordu James kaşlarını kaldırıp, bir ona bir Sirius'a bakarak. Sirius hızla Remus'a bir bakış attı.

"Hiçbir şey," dedi hızla Remus. "Sanırım iksir tam bitmediği için sarsıcı bir şeyle karşılaşmadık." James 'hımm'larken Sirius atıldı:

"Öyle deme Remus, bence yolculuğun kendisi yeterince sarsıcıydı." Remus gülerek başını sallarken, James nihayet ikna olmuş vaziyette gülerek onlara katıldı.

Tam o sırada ilerde, sağa sola savrulan kızıl rengi bir saç bulutu gören James 'gidip ona iyileştiğinizi söyleyeyim' diyerek heyecanla o tarafa fırlarken, onlara el salladı. Remus ve Sirius arkasından gülümseyerek baktılar.

"Yemek vakti," dedi Peter gülerek onlara dönüp.

"Sen git Peter, hemen geliyoruz." dedi Sirius.

Peter başını sallayıp koşturarak şatoya doğru ilerledi. Sirius bir süre de Peter'ın arkasından baktı. Küçük, korkak, tedirgin fare… Nasıl da yürekli çıkmıştı? Oysa o, Sirius Black, sinsi bir köpek gibi davranmıştı. Tüm bunları nasıl düzeltecekti? Yine yüreğini kederli düşünceler ele geçirirken, Remus'un sesi düşüncelerini kesti.

"Endişelenmeyi bırak Sirius." Sirius silkinerek kendine gelip, arkadaşına baktı. Sonra uzakta gülerek Lily ile konuşan James takıldı gözüne.

"Haklısın, ama oğullarına Harry adını verdikleri gün endişeleneceğim." Remus usulca güldü, sonra içini çekti. Sirius'un ciddi profiline baktı.

"Gelecek henüz yazılmadı Patiayak." dedi usulca.

"Evet, dostum, yazılmadı." dedi Sirius ona dönerek. İkisi de tamamen aynı duygular içerisinde, dostluklarının kurtarılıp kurtarılamayacağını düşünerek, bir süre birbirlerine baktılar.

"Senden beni affetmeni istiyorum." dedi Sirius sonra.

"Neden?" dedi Remus şaşırarak. Sirius asasını çekti.

"OBLIVIATE SARSICI YOLCULUK!" Remus'un bakışları boşlaşırken, Sirius onu yakaladı.

"İyi misin Remus? İyi misin dostum?"

"Evet," dedi Remus şaşkınca. "Ne oldu?"

"Döndük." dedi Sirius usulca.

"Nereye gitmiştik ki?" Sirius asasını kaldırıp hafif hafif mırıldandı.

"Geçmişe gittik ya, sonra iksiri yaptık döndük." Remus şaşkınca ona bakarken Sirius hazırladığı hikâyeyi usul usul ona anlatarak hafızasına kazıdı. Az sonra Remus geçmişte yaşadıklarına gülüyordu.

"Malzeme çaldık değil mi Sirius?"

"Aynen öyle dostum," dedi Sirius şefkatle. "Hadi yemeğe bekliyorlar." Remus gülerek ilerlerken, Sirius üzüntü ve acı dolu duygularla arkasından baktı. Keşke buna mecbur olmasaydı. Fakat eski Remus'u tekrar görmek öyle güzeldi ki. Remus'un asla James'e bir şey anlatmayacağını biliyordu. Ancak bunu büyük ihtimalle James üzülmesin diye yapacaktı, Sirius için değil. Yine de yaptıklarının sorumluluğunu sadece o taşımalıydı. Ve yapacaklarının da.

Sirius, siyah saçları rüzgârda uçuşurken Hogwarts'a uzun uzun baktı. Artık büyümesinin zamanı gelmişti. Belki yine de biraz eğlenebilirdi. O kadar çok özlemişti ki. Hem eğer gelecekte kaçınılmaz bir tutsaklık varsa, şimdiden özgürlüğün tadını çıkarması iyi olmaz mıydı? Derin bir nefes alıp gözlerini kapatarak saçlarını ve yüzünü okşayan rüzgârın keyfini çıkardı. _Karanlık yana geçmeyeceğim,_ diye mırıldandı. _Öldürseler bile, asla arkadaşlarıma ihanet etmeyeceğim._

Yine de içinde bir yerlerde onu rahatsız eden bir şey vardı. Her şeyi halledebilmiş olsaydı, gelecek böyle mi görünürdü? İlk kez geliyoruz demişti Remus'a, ama Remus zaten gidip döndüklerini söylemişti. Remus'un gelecekte onları neden hatırlamadığını biliyordu artık, çünkü ona bizzat hafıza büyüsü yapmıştı. Ama kendisi hatırlıyordu ve hep hatırlayacaktı. O zaman yetişkin Black karşısına çıkıp, ne yapması veya ne yapmaması gerektiğini söyleyemez miydi? Şatoda başıboş dolaşıyordu ne de olsa. Yoksa ne yaparsa yapsın, bu geleceği yaşamak zorunda mıydı? Black, ne olursa olsun bu yaşananlar değiştirilemeyeceği için kaderine razı mı olmuştu? Yetişkin Black onu uyarmaya fırsat mı bulamamıştı, yoksa gerçekten de kabullenmiş miydi? On iki yıl Azkaban'da kalmak onu umarsız mı kılmıştı? Yoksa gerçekten de suçlu muydu? Black'in gelmemesi başka nasıl açıklanabilirdi ki? Kahretsin, bu zaman olayı neden bu kadar karışıktı? Sirius, geleceğin değiştirilebileceği düşüncesine sımsıkı tutundu. Çünkü eğer bu mümkün değilse, yapacağı hiçbir şeyin bir anlamı olmayacaktı.

Gözlerini açıp tekrar Hogwarts'ın muhteşem siluetine baktı. Remus haklıydı. Gelecek henüz yazılmamıştı. Ancak o yine de garantiye almalıydı. Kesinlikle Remus'u göz hapsinde tutacaktı. Onu şu an suçlamıyordu elbette, ama gelecekte büyücüler tarafından dışlanmak onu değiştirmiş olabilirdi. Acı acı güldü. Aslında esas göz hapsinde tutması gereken kişi kendisiydi. Ama kararlıydı Sirius, hata yapmayacaktı. Geleceğe müdahale etmemişlerdi evet, fakat bu bazı olayları düzeltmesine engel olamazdı. Asla yapmayacağı şeyler yüzünden acı çekmeyecekti Sirius, dostlarının çekmesine de izin vermeyecekti. Durduğu yerde hepsini, ama hepsini korumaya içinden yemin etti. Ama içlerinden biri ihanet ederse, işte o zaman Sirius onu kendi elleriyle yakalayacaktı. Ve zamanı geldiğinde, James'in olanca güveniyle teklif ettiği sır tutuculuğu işine de kesinlikle bulaşmayacaktı. Sır tutucusu olma fikri çok tehlikeliydi, bunu göze alamazdı. Doğru kararı vermeliydi. Zamanı geldiğinde Peter'ı seçecekti. Gelecekte onu öldürmüştü. Öyleyse ona borçluydu. Derin bir nefes çekip, elleri cüppesinin cebinde kararlı adımlarla şatoya doğru yürüdü. Çapulcular onu bekliyordu.


End file.
